


Una Segunda Oportunidad

by viktoria97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktoria97/pseuds/viktoria97
Summary: La lucha final contra Thanos dejo a demasiadas personas sufriendo por sus perdidas, Bruce es una de ellas. Lo ha perdido todo, a su mejor amigo y a la mujer que amaba, hundiéndose en un profundo abismo de dolor y tristeza. El único deseo que tiene es morir, pero, ¿que pasa cuando los muertos vuelven a la vida? ¿Será verdad que la pelirroja de la que se enamoró esta viva?





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce sonrió al ver las gemas en las manos de sus amigos, lo habían logrado, todos ellos.  
O tal vez no…  
— Clint, ¿y Nat? —preguntó mientras sentía la felicidad escapar lentamente de su sistema. — ¿Dónde está ella?  
— Ella… se sacrificó para que lo lográramos —el murmullo del arquero solo fue audible por el silencio sepulcral que había caído sobre la sala luego de que escucharan la pregunta.  
Bruce sintió como el mundo comenzaba a pesar sobre sus hombros, parecía como si alguien hubiera robado el oxígeno de la habitación y sus pulmones lucharan por una bocanada de aire.  
Esto no podía estar pasando, de entre todas las personas que estaban allí ella era la única que jamás creyó posible que no volviera.  
La mano del gigante verde se estrelló contra la plataforma sobre la que estaban, el temblor que generó sacudió todo sobre ella, pero el grito de enojo mezclado con dolor que escapó de sus labios logró que más de un corazón se encogiera de angustia.  
— Vamos grandulón, vamos a buscar un poco de aire fresco —Tony puso una mano en su hombro y tiro suavemente de él. Sabía por lo que estaba sufriendo, una vez él había creído que Pepper estaba muerta y fue como si estuviera sintiendo su mundo colapsar frente a sus ojos. Sabía que Bruce quería a Natasha, asique entendía cuanto le estaba doliendo esto.  
Los científicos emprendieron la marcha fuera del hangar hasta el pequeño muelle, Steve, Thor y Clint los seguían por detrás. El gigante verde tenía su mirada perdida en la lejanía, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que recibió la noticia. Nadie se lo recriminaba, todos estaban sintiendo lo mismo.  
— ¿Tenía familia? —preguntó el hombre de hierro luego de unos minutos.  
— Nosotros éramos su familia —respondió el Capitán sin dudarlo.  
— Todos están actuando como si ya no fuese a volver, por todos los dioses, ¡tenemos las gemas! Nosotros podemos hacerla volver sonando nuestros dedos —Thor sonrió tranquilo, creyendo fielmente en su idea.  
— No va a volver, no funciona así —contradijo Clint en un tono lúgubre. — Eso es lo que dijo el de la cabeza roja, un alma por otra alma. Ella ya no va a regresar.  
Bruce aún no lo había podido procesar, el tiempo desde que regresaron del viaje cuántico no había sido suficiente para lograrlo. Pero entre eso y tener que volver a escuchar que ella no regresaría ya era demasiado, no lo podía soportar. Con frustración arranco el banco del piso que estaba a sus pies y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo en un fallido intento de descargar sus sentimientos.  
Pero la realidad cayó encima de él dándole una bofetada. Esto era muy simple.  
La viuda negra había muerto.  
Natasha Romannof había muerto.  
Nat ya no estaba, esa que había sido su amiga, confidente, compañera, la mujer que él amaba…


	2. Viejos Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve llega al apartamento de Bruce a ver a su amigo, lo que encuentra lo deja sin palabras...

Meses habían pasado desde la segunda batalla contra Thanos, era como si todos hubieran aceptado lo sucedido y eligieron seguir adelante, pero él no había podido hacerlo. El científico aún estaba hundido en su dolor, todos los “y si…” estaban vivos en su mente y no lo dejaban descansar.  
¿Y si ella hubiera ido con él a buscar las gemas?  
¿Y si Hulk hubiera salido la primera vez y matado a Thanos?  
¿Y si hubiera aprovechado el tiempo con ella?   
¿Y si hubieran estado juntos estos 5 años?  
Pero ya no podía hacer eso, ya no importaba, porque él había perdido el tiempo y había perdido lo único que le había importado en su fracturada vida: a ella.   
Cada día parecía ser mas oscuro, los malos hábitos a los que recurren las personas normales en estas situaciones no le servían: el alcohol no lograba embriagarlo, los cigarrillos no lo calmaban, las drogas no surtían efecto en su sangre modificada, y a pesar de estar al fondo de un abismo, él sabía que morir no era una opción. Se lo había prometido a Tony un tiempo atrás, antes de que todo esto pasara, su amigo le había hecho jurar que no volvería intentar terminar con todo de la manera rápida, pero esa promesa se hacía más difícil a cada momento que pasaba, y cumplir con su palabra le estaba costando demasiado ya.  
Sus amigos habían logrado seguir con sus vidas y cada uno había podido encontrar la felicidad a su manera, o, aunque sea estaban buscándola, algunos cuidaban de sus familias y otros seguían su destino. Pero él no, sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo que no merecía eso. Esa felicidad estaba muy lejos de su vida, lo sabia desde que era un niño y vio como su padre mataba a su madre frente a sus ojos.  
¿Cómo alguien tan roto puede llegar a ser feliz?  
Había cortado todas sus comunicaciones con Fury y el equipo desde un principio, no quería interferir en sus vidas, aunque sentía que tal vez ellos tampoco querían que él lo hiciera. De algo podía estar orgulloso, su habilidad para desaparecer aún seguía intacta. Solo una persona había logrado encontrarlo desde que decidió comenzar a huir mucho tiempo antes de Thanos, pero ella ya no estaba aquí para hacerlo.  
Los días comenzaron a pasar hasta que se hicieron semanas, luego las semanas comenzaron a transformarse en meses. Llegó el punto en el que ya no sabia en que día estaba viviendo, ni si quiera intentemos pensar en si comía o dormía las veces que debía hacerlo. Era como si estuviera viviendo sin vivir, solo era un cuerpo que consumía oxígeno y existía para ocupar un lugar en el mundo, a pesar de su voluntad.  
Steve apareció un día en su edificio, pero eso no le generó demasiada emoción, estaba tan cansado que ya ni si quiera quería huir de la situación. Rogers no pudo ocultar su asombro cuando lo vio, no se esperaba encontrar a un hombre común y corriente del otro lado de la puerta.  
— ¿Bruce? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó el capitán dudando de la presencia que tenía en frente de él.  
— Supongo que sí, o lo que queda de mi persona al menos —respondió el científico sin emoción en su voz— Te sorprenderías de lo fácil que fue revertir la formula, solo tuve que hacer unas cuantas pruebas con un alto riesgo de muerte, pero bueno, ¿Qué tenia que perder? —agrego con sarcasmo ante la incredulidad del rubio.  
— Normalmente asumiría que es solo otro intento tuyo de bromear con tu extraño sentido del humor, pero ahora que te veo sé que lo estas diciendo en serio —Steve lo vio con preocupación más aun cuando comenzó a prestarle más atención a su apariencia.  
Desde la última vez que lo vio había dejado de ser Hulk, pero aun así este no era el Banner que el conocía. Su rostro estaba marcado por las gigantes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, la ropa holgada intentaba ocultar su cuerpo extremadamente delgado, su pelo desordenado junto con sus gafas torcidas eran la frutilla del postre, él no estaba bien.  
— ¿Has comido o dormido hoy? —el capitán contrajo su rostro con frustración ante el encogimiento de hombros de su compañero— ¿Lo has hecho en la última semana, aunque sea?   
— Supongo que sí —murmuró en respuesta Bruce logrando enojar aún más a Rogers.  
— ¡Bruce! ¿Pero que es lo que pasa contigo? —la exasperación se podía sentir en la voz del rubio.  
— Nada, lo mismo que me ha pasado en todos estos meses que no nos hemos visto, absolutamente nada. Asique discúlpame capitán por cortar con esta agradable charla, pero quisiera saber por que es que tu estas aquí —Steve abrió sus ojos con asombro, este no era el científico tímido y torpe que recordaba.  
— Solo quería saber como estas Bruce, soy tu amigo y estaba preocupado, todos lo estamos. Hace meses que no tenemos noticias tuyas. Y además de eso, parece que no estaba tan equivocado al sentirme así, mira como estas, no puedes seguir así. ¿Cuánto falta para que te mueras de hambre? —preguntó en tono acusador— Nat no se sacrificó para que tu te estés matando de esta manera, ella no hubiera querido esto. ¿Qué crees que pensaría si te viera así?  
— ¡¿Y tú como sabes lo que ella hubiera querido?! ¡Esta muerta, Rogers! ¡Se tiro de un acantilado para salvar al mundo y compensar así todo el rojo de su libro mayor, pero se olvido de los idiotas que no podemos hacer ese sacrificio y borrar todas las cuentas pendientes del pasado! ¡Se olvido de los estúpidos que nos tuvimos que quedar atrás viendo la vida pasar! ¡Se olvido de este estúpido!   
Los ojos de bruce brillaban de furia y dolor contenido, el verde iba y venia en ellos advirtiendo de lo que se podía llegar a desatar y Steve ya no tenia la edad ni la fuerza para lidiar con eso, pero antes de que pudiera responder Bruce continúo hablando.  
— ¿Tú crees que yo elegí quedarme aquí, de nuevo solo, para vivir mi miserable vida? ¿Tú crees que no daría todo por haber muerto yo ese día, en lugar de ella? He intentado una y otra, y otra, y otra vez terminar con esto y poder dejar todo ese sufrimiento detrás de mí, y aun así puedo asegurarte que fallé en cada una de esas veces —Banner trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta antes de continuar hablando, esto estaba doliéndole mas de lo que quería— Asique ahora dime Steve, tú que tanto sabes lo que ella quería, ¿fue su intención que yo viviera mi maldita y miserable vida, sabiendo que estaría solo de nuevo y que nunca encontraría a alguien como ella que calmara un poco este tormento y me diera algo de paz?  
Bruce sonrió con amargura ante el silencio del rubio sabiendo exactamente lo que él estaba pensando, lamentablemente para el capitán, era alguien bastante predecible.  
— No me digas que no estoy solo cuando Clint tiene a una familia a la que cuidar, Pepper tiene a su hija y a Rhodey y Happy que la ayudan, Thor se fue a buscar su destino, Wanda y Bucky parecen haber encontrado consuelo entre ellos, Sam tiene tu puesto y unos nuevos vengadores que entrenar, y no nos olvidemos que tu pudiste volver y conseguir esa vida que querías con Peggy.   
Un sentimiento de culpa cruzo por los ojos del capitán, él había podido volver con el amor de su vida y vivir esa vida que le habían prometido, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en los que no habían podido conseguir eso.  
— Asique luego estoy yo, bien en el fondo. Perdí a mi mejor amigo y a la mujer que amaba, y luego de todo eso me toco sentarme aquí a ver como todos continuaban con sus vidas y yo no era capaz de salir de este agujero. Asique no me mientas Cap, no intentes hacerlo. No me digas que es lo que ella quería, porque lo que yo pienso es que fue lo suficientemente egoísta como para morir y saldar sus deudas y olvidarse de todos los que la queríamos a ella —una lagrima intento bajar por la mejilla del científico pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido para hacerla desaparecer antes— Vete Steve por favor, no me hagas seguir reviviendo todos los recuerdos dolorosos de mi vida, si eres mi amigo solo vete y déjame seguir aquí intentando morir solo.   
Rogers abandonó el lugar en contra de su propia voluntad, resignado al hecho de que él solo no podría cambiar nada. Había sido el capitán América en sus tiempos de juventud, pero ahora ya estaba muy viejo para estas cosas. Si quería ayudar a su amigo necesitaba ayuda, y sabia a quién podía pedírsela.


	3. ¿Está Viva?

Esa visita había abierto todas las viejas heridas de Bruce, sentía como si estuviera desangrándose emocionalmente. El dolor estaba latiendo en su cuerpo de manera insoportable. Su puño fue a estrellarse contra el espejo que estaba junto a el mientras un grito desgarraba su garganta, era tanto el sufrimiento que sentía que los vidrios desgarrando su piel, en comparación, eran unas simples caricias.  
Veía como la sangre caía lenta y continuamente por su mano y lo único que le hacia era querer que no se detuviera, así en algún momento terminaría de desangrase y podría terminar con este sufrimiento. Pero eso no iba a pasar, porque, aunque hubieran llegado a un acuerdo pacifico y amistoso con su amigo verde, había un limite que el otro tipo nunca dejaría que él excediera.  
Apretó sus manos con frustración, si no podía terminar con su vida, aunque sea intentaría dejar de sentir tanto dolor. Un golpe tras otro fue destrozando lo que quedaba del espejo a su lado, luego uno a uno fueron cayendo los demás cuadros de la habitación. Ninguno logro escapar de la mezcla de furia y dolor del doctor, aun cuando los cortes se iban multiplicando en sus manos. No sabia si esto funcionaria y el dolor disminuiría, pero por lo menos ahora podía sentir algo más que lo emocional, el ardor n su piel le avisaba que su momento de furia no lo había dejado ileso.  
Apoyo su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con la mayor fuerza que tenía. Las lagrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas, ahora es cuando sentía que el mundo era un lugar vacío sin ella. Levantó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con una foto donde se veía a una chica pelirroja sonriéndole coquetamente a un hombre algo canoso que estaba completamente rojo por algo que había dicho ella.  
Recordaba ese momento, lo tenia grabado en su mente. Esa foto se las había tomado Tony la noche de su fiesta, un poco antes de que todo se fuera al carajo, y desde ese momento hasta ahora el no entendía por que alguien como Natasha había decidido fijarse en alguien como él.  
Las semanas comenzaron a pasar con demasiada lentitud a partir de esa tarde, los días parecían haber multiplicado la cantidad de horas que tenían y eran eternos. Bruce en ese punto ya había encontrado una manera muy poco practica de sobrellevar todo su dolor, en cada día que pasaba sus brazos tenían mas y mas cicatrices, pero estas no eran por haber estado en alguna pelea.   
Sus compañeros no regresaron hasta luego de que hubiese pasado más de un mes desde la visita de Steve, y a pesar de que intentaron hacerlo salir de allí y dejar un poco su aura de depresión, no tuvieron un mejor resultado que la primera vez. No es fácil ayudar a alguien que está determinado a morir para saldar sus deudas.  
No fue hasta casi un año después de la batalla final contra Thanos que algo pareció volver a tener sentido para Bruce, generando un poco de esperanzas en su vida. Una fría mañana de otoño alguien tocó a su puerta, esta vez el sorprendido fue el dueño de casa cuando vio a Nick Fury parado frente a él. De todas las personas posibles que podrían haber ido nunca se imagino que justo él estaría allí.  
— Debería comer más, doc. ¿Recuerdas lo que es la comida al menos? —el tono inquisitivo del agente generaba una incomodidad en el hombre enojado.  
— ¿A qué viniste aquí, Fury? —Banner era un experto esquivando los temas de los que no deseaba hablar cuando quería.  
— Vine por dos motivos bastante importantes, Doc —escuchar ese apodo le traía dolorosos recuerdos, cada vez que su amigo lo decía apareció en su mente una imagen de cierta pelirroja sonriéndole. Ella había comenzado a llamarlo así, y solo ella tenía… había tenido ese derecho— Será mejor que entremos, Doctor Banner. Estoy seguro de que necesitaras estar sentado cuando te diga lo que vine a decir.  
Ambos pasaron al pequeño apartamento que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, se acomodaron en los cómodos sillones de la sala quedando enfrentados. Sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro analizando su apariencia, Fury no tardo mas de unos segundos en darse cuenta del estado del otro hombre, Bruce había adelgazado aun mas si era posible desde la visita del capitán Rogers, su cabello había crecido descontroladamente, y no comencemos a hablar de la barba que parecía no haber sido afeitada en mas de una semana. En cambio, Fury no había cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que lo vio.  
— Me habían dicho que no estabas muy bien, pero necesitaba comprobarlo por mi mismo para estar seguro, aunque ahora que te veo creo que los otros se quedaron cortos. Banner no puedes estar dejándote morir de esta manera —el agente levanto una mano en cuando su interlocutor intento pronunciar una palabra— Lo entiendo, duele quedar aquí cuando los otros se van, pero no puedes solo morir porque ellos se fueron y piensas que la vida es injusta.  
Un suspiro de resignación escapo de la boca de Nick, sabia que con palabras no iba a cambiar a su amigo. Cuando una persona toca fondo es muy difícil lograr que salga de allí solo diciéndole lo que debería hacer, ellos necesitan una motivación mucho mayor para poder seguir adelante, y eso es lo que venia a traerle al buen doctor.  
— Verte a ti es solo el primer motivo de mi visita —continuó hablando el agente— Aún falta el segundo y mas importante, asique necesito que me escuches con atención. Hace unos días recibimos unos informes de algunos de nuestros espías de Europa, al parecer estos hombres hicieron contacto con un objetivo nuestro de gran valor.  
La mirada de Fury estaba fija en el hombre en frente de él, necesitaba estar atento a sus reacciones porque no había forma de predecirlas en alguien en el estado de Bruce.  
— La primera impresión de la identidad de este objetivo era imposible, tuvimos que corroborar la información mas de una vez porque al parecer estaban viendo fantasmas. Ayer llego a la central la verificación de todo esto, no nos habíamos equivocado. Todo dio identificación positiva para Natalia Alianovna Romanova, o mejor conocida como Natasha Romanoff. La vieron en España yendo al puerto hace unos días, el ultimo contacto que tuvimos fue cuando estaba intentando comprar un boleto para un barco que se dirigía hacia aquí, a partir de allí perdimos el rastro de ella.  
Fury continuó hablando y explicándole sobre toda la información que habían logrado recaudar, pero Bruce ya no estaba escuchándolo, su mente había dejado de procesar todo luego de escuchar su nombre.  
Entonces, Nat, su Nat, ¿estaba viva?


	4. Ser el Héroe

El viaje a Shield fue mas largo de lo que recordaba, los nervios decidieron jugarle una mala pasada ese día. Su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, era algo imposible, más si te acababan de decir que la persona más importante para ti, que supuestamente había estado muerta desde hacia un año, en realidad estaba viva.  
— Si sigue apretándose así las manos va a terminar con fracturas, doctor —Fury lo miraba atentamente, había estado haciéndolo desde que salieron del apartamento, al parecer le preocupaba que el científico explotara en cualquier momento.  
— ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a la central? —cuestionó Bruce.   
— En el estado en que estas tú no vas a hacer nada, nosotros vamos a intentar interceptarla cuando llegue —el agente suspiro buscando calmarse ante el evidente enojo del hombre frente a él, era entendible cuando estaba negándole la posibilidad de buscar a alguien tan importante de su vida y que creía haber perdido— No sabemos en qué estado esta ella, menos después de haber estado “muerta”. Primero tenemos que entender cómo es que logró volver y verificar que eso no le haya dejado secuelas. Nadie ha vuelto de la muerte antes, asique no tenemos pruebas que nos digan que todo está o estará bien. Además, la información de su regreso se ha filtrado y no somos los únicos que están buscándola, la misión se ha vuelto más peligrosa a este punto, no puedo exponerte a eso ahora doc. Has estado mucho tiempo fuera del juego.  
Bruce no volvió a emitir una palabra en lo que restaba de camino, no tenía muchas intenciones de discutir con el director de Shield, decidió que iría a buscar a Natasha a su manera: escabulléndose de las autoridades.   
Cuando llegaron a la base el doctor comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias del cambio de rutina, hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba tanto. Su vida en el último año había estado restringida a estar en su apartamento o ir en alguna salida mensual para buscar provisiones que, a decir verdad, nunca terminaba.  
Cuando entro al centro de operaciones se encontró con un caos, todo era un revuelo con la información que les había llegado, aunque no era para menos cuando una de las mejores agentes de la agencia había vuelto de la muerte. Eso generaba demasiadas emociones encontradas. El doctor hizo un recorrido silencioso por el lugar, prestándole atención solo a lo que consideraba necesario para encontrar él solo a la pelirroja.   
A pesar de ser una agencia de inteligencia sus miembros dejaban mucho que desear en ese sentido, solo le tomó una hora tener todos los datos necesarios para saber que tenía que hacer, a donde debía ir y estar listo para huir de forma silenciosa de allí. Por lo que encontró supo que Natasha había tomado un barco hacía unos días con destino a Estados Unidos y que llegaría al puerto de New York en unas cuatro horas. Eso le dejaba un margen bastante grande de acción para poder llegar a tiempo y prepararse. Banner desapareció de las instalaciones de Shield sin que nadie lo notase, se había vuelto una persona demasiado flacucha y eso le facilitaba el esconderse entre la masa. Tomó el primer taxi que se detuvo frente a él y le dio la dirección de la calle anterior al puerto, no podía entrar al lugar como si nada, si algo había aprendido de su tiempo con la agente Romanoff era el ser precavido.   
Aun faltaban mas de dos horas para que el barco hiciera su acto de presencia, Bruce había recorrido el perímetro, pero no pudo encontrar nada sospechoso, y precisamente eso era lo que le resultaba extraño. Si Fury estaba en lo correcto y la información del regreso de la viuda negra había sido filtrada al resto del mundo, este lugar debería estar lleno de mafiosos y miembros de múltiples agencias gubernamentales buscando a la rusa para capturarla.  
El científico se sentó junto a la ventana de un edificio abandonado, desde allí tenia una muy buena visión del lugar sin estar al descubierto. El tiempo comenzó a correr y sus nervios aumentaban a medida que se acercaba la hora de llegada del barco. Cuando comenzó a divisar la silueta de la embarcación en el horizonte fue cuando todo comenzó a volverse demasiado perturbador. Mientras más cerca se encontraba la nave del puerto, más tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente y el silencio en el lugar se volvía más pesado. Llegado a este punto ya no distinguía quien estaba más inquieto, si Hulk o él. Pero ambos coincidían en que algo no cuadraba en el muelle, los sentidos de las dos partes del hombre se intensificaban previniendo el peligro que estaba presente.   
Esto no estaba bien.  
Toda la situación se fue al carajo en el momento que el barco dejó caer sus anclas, como si hubiera sentenciado su propia muerte al quedarse sin escapatoria. Personas comenzaron a salir de todos lados corriendo hacia la rampa de subida, era como ver una horda de zombies detrás de una persona. No tardaron mucho en desconocerse entre ellos y atacarse los unos a otros. Los civiles que estaban a bordo corrían asustados intentando escapar de una masacre de la que no formaban parte. Bruce nunca supo en qué momento comenzó a mover sus pies y correr hacia el desastre, algo que nunca en su vida había hecho: ser el héroe.   
Estaba jodido, eso lo sabía porque Hulk no estaba dispuesto a salir, era él solo contra todos ellos. ¿En qué momento había salido la valentía de su cuerpo y había decidido convertirse en el héroe? La mayoría de las veces le tocaba ser a él la damisela en apuros y a Natasha jugar el papel de príncipe azul para salvarlo.  
Hoy no era ese el caso.  
Bruce sentía que los disparos quemaban su piel por lo cerca que estaban pasándole, sus piernas sufrían por el esfuerzo físico al que no estaba acostumbrado: saltaba, rodaba, giraba, esquivaba. Aun no entendía como no estaba muerto o herido. Los cuerpos que pasaba por encima le estaban anunciando su posible final, no estaba seguro de que su amigo verde fuera a hacer acto de presencia si su vida corría riesgo, a pesar de todo lo que estaba viviendo aun no lo había hecho y eso le decía que la “amistad” que él creía tener con el otro tipo no estaba en tan buenos términos como él creía.  
Luego de interminables segundos logró llegar al barco, subió corriendo lo más rápido que podía y se lanzó detrás de un contenedor para cubrirse. Su presencia ya no pasaba desapercibida para los hombres que estaban peleando allí, para su mala suerte habían logrado darse cuenta de quien era él en realidad. Ellos habían venido a buscar a un miembro de los vengadores y ahora tenían otro servido en bandeja de plata.  
Como pudo se escabulló hacia el interior de la embarcación, aun no tenia señales de su amiga pelirroja y debía seguir buscándola, si era verdad que ella estaba allí estaba decidido a encontrarla. No iba a perderla de nuevo.  
Su suerte comenzó a acabarse en el momento en que un disparo le rozo el brazo dejando una herida lo suficientemente profunda para no permitirle usarlo por el dolor. Ahora no sabia que era mejor, que Hulk hiciera acto de presencia haciendo y desastre y hasta tal vez logrando hundir el barco, o que se quedara escondido dentro y lo dejar sufrir y pelear por su vida. El científico continuó su carrera por escaleras y pasillos mientras presionaba la herida para disminuir el sangrado, debía buscar a Natasha y al mismo tiempo evitar que lo capturaran. Ahora creía que tal vez debió haber dejado que Shield hiciera su trabajo.  
Sus pulmones luchaban por introducir cada bocanada de aire que le fuese posible, sus piernas comenzaban a dejar de responder y el cansancio se hacía presente en cada musculo de su cuerpo. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, pero cuando llego a la otra punta del barco supo que haber subido en primera instancia no había sido la mejor idea que pudo tener.   
La barandilla le indicaba el final del recorrido, solo tenia dos opciones: arrojarse al agua con la gran caída que eso implicaba o volver por donde vino y enfrentarse a los hombres que lo perseguían. Lamentablemente no le dieron la opción de elegir, otro disparo impacto en su cuerpo y esta vez sintió como lo atravesaba perforando su abdomen. Pero esas personas estaban deicidas a dejarlo fuera de combate, Bruce no tuvo tiempo de procesar el dolor de la primera herida porque una explosión a poca distancia de él lo hizo volar y aterrizar unos metros detrás, dejándolo adolorido y aturdido.   
La caída había sido muy dura, su cuerpo había logrado amortiguar el golpe, pero no habían salido ilesos en el proceso, sentía que el segundo no estaba en su lugar. A pesar de estar aturdido pudo pensar en un diagnóstico médico rápido: su hombro recibió el primer golpe y estaba dislocado, el brazo estaba fracturado o fisurado por lo que era inútil querer usarlo, la cabeza le estaba latiendo, sentía un agudo pitido en sus oídos y su visión se había vuelto borrosa, el análisis de la situación le decía que no estaba por tener los mejores resultados para él.   
Como pudo se arrastró con el brazo que no tenía lastimado y logró llegar detrás de un pequeño muro de metal, apoyo la espalda en este sentándose lo mejor que podía y presiono la herida que tenía en su abdomen. Sabia que no estaba bien, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y al mismo tiempo se estaba desangrando. Un miserable final para una miserable vida, demasiado irónico.  
— Buen día, doctor Banner. No sabíamos que quería concurrir a nuestra reunión, pero nos alegramos de que lo haya hecho —una mancha borrosa, al parecer uno de los hombres que lo perseguían, hablaba en frente de Bruce— No se preocupe por sobrevivir, yo que usted preferiría que lo llevásemos muerto. Nos sirve de las dos maneras, pero si decide seguir con vida tenemos muchos planes para su futuro y le aseguro que ninguno de ellos será de su agrado.  
La risa del sujeto le hacía doler aún más su cabeza, ese hombre estaba desquiciado y disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno. Comenzó a reír mas fuerte cuando puso un pie sobre la herida del abdomen del científico y logró hacerlo gritar de dolor. Bruce solo quería que esto terminara, por lo menos sabía que había intentado encontrar a su amiga. El consuelo que le quedaba era pensar que si él no la había podido encontrarla tal vez ellos tampoco lo harían.  
Un ruido sordo marcó el final de esa molesta risa y, con ella, el de su dolor. Entre la neblina borrosa que era su visión logro divisar el cuerpo inerte de ese hombre cayendo hacia un lado, en lo poco que aún lograba distinguir pudo ver el hilo de sangre escurriendo por la frente del sujeto. Al parecer alguien le había disparado en la cabeza, tal vez tendrían piedad de él y su sufrimiento y correría la misma suerte.  
Pero de todas las cosas posibles que podían ocurrir nunca se esperó ver una silueta femenina y pelirroja parada frente a él.  
— ¿Bruce? —escuchó que le hablaban, sentía que esos ruidos estaban muy lejos en lo profundo de su mente, a cada momento le costaba más permanecer despierto— Oh carajo, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? —no podía distinguir del todo esa voz, pero sabia que la conocía.   
Sintió unas manos que presionaban sus heridas mientras hablaba rápidamente por un comunicador, pero ya no estaba sintiendo nada, ni si quiera el dolor. ¿Al fin lograría lo que intento tantas veces antes y partiría de este mundo?  
— Lo siento, intente salvarla y no pude, falle de nuevo, siempre le fallo a los que me importan —sintió la mirada de ella encima de él, pero eso fue lo último, a partir de ese momento todo se volvió oscuro.


	5. Perdóname

Bruce se despertó sin saber dónde estaba, sus ojos no lograban adaptarse a esa luz brillante, eso sin contar que, para su mala suerte, la cama sobre la que estaba era demasiado incomoda. Le tomo unos minutos adaptarse al ambiente, solo con ver el color blanco en todas las cosas a su alrededor supo dónde estaba. Él odiaba los hospitales.  
— Por lo menos no termine en el infierno —el murmullo que salió de la boca del científico parecía no ser suyo, su voz estaba más ronca de lo habitual y le costó bastante pronunciar las palabras.  
— Yo no diría eso, en mi opinión los hospitales son muy similares al infierno —le respondió una voz a su lado.  
Banner no se había percatado de esa presencia que estaba junto a él, pero ahora si la reconocía, la conocía a la perfección. Giró su cabeza solo para confirmar sus pensamientos y corroborar que aún no estaba loco, porque no lo estaba. Natasha Romanoff estaba allí y le sonreía con culpa.  
Era eso o que estaba muerto y por eso estaba viéndola allí.  
Los pensamientos inteligentes del científico desaparecieron, su cerebro no lograba unir dos palabras y pronunciarlas. Al parecer el tiempo que había invertido imaginando todo lo que le diría si pudiera hablar con ella había sido horas perdidas.  
— Lo siento Bruce, lo siento de verdad. Hable con Steve y él me dijo algunas de las cosas que mencionaste cuando ustedes hablaron. Te juro que nunca fue mi intención abandonarte o dejarte solo, solo quería hacer lo correcto —ella estaba mirándolo con una mezcla de tristeza y arrepentimiento.  
Pero las palabras que le decían no tenían importancia, todo lo que había sentido, todo el dolor estaba en un segundo plano porque ella estaba allí: mirándolo y hablando con él. No le importaba que Fury le hubiera dicho que estaba viva, aun cuando le había afectado y dejado en shock no era lo mismo que tenerla en frente. Era como si recién ahora que la veía todo el peso de la realidad le hubiese caído encima.  
La creencia popular de que los hombres no lloran no estaba aplicada a Bruce, las lágrimas se habían acumulado debajo de sus ojos nublando su vista. No le importó la vía que tenía conectada en su antebrazo, o tener el hombro vendado y el brazo con un cabestrillo. Solo se movió rápidamente, casi de un salto, hacia la pelirroja y la abrazo como pudo con las partes de su cuerpo que aun podía mover. Allí fue cuando el peso de todo cayó encima de él y rompió a llorar, liberando lo que sentía por primera vez.  
Lloró por todo lo que sufrió en su vida, dejando ir el dolor que le produjo cada hecho que lo marco en su vida: cuando entendió de niño que con la muerte de su madre siempre estaría solo, cuando comprendió que Betty ya no lo amaba y había seguido con su vida, cuando se dio cuenta que ya nunca tendría a su mejor amigo para escucharlo, cuando cayó en la realidad de que Nat no volvería a estar a su lado, cuando entendió que sin ellos estaría solo.  
El tiempo paso y él seguía abrazando a la pelirroja, sabía que le había dejado su hombro empapado con sus lágrimas, pero tenía miedo de que desapareciera si la soltaba, estaba aterrorizado que en realidad todo fuese un sueño y nada de esto estuviera pasando de verdad.  
— Si sigues llorando así sacaras de tu cuerpo el poco líquido que logramos introducir en él —la primera sonrisa sincera en meses apareció en el rostro del doctor— Hablaba en serio cuando decía que lo siento, Bruce —el tono de pena había regresado a la mujer, logrando hacer sentir mal al científico.  
— No Nat, tú no tienes la culpa de nada —un suspiro cansado se escapó de la boca de él.  
En contra de su voluntad se separó de ella y regreso a su cama para sentarse lo mejor que podía. Había llegado el momento de confesar la verdad y pedir perdón.  
— Fui, y soy, un idiota —continuó hablando el doctor— Cuando regresamos de nuestro viaje en el tiempo por el reino cuántico y me dijeron que tú no volverías sentí que el mundo se hacía más pesado, era como si el destino se estuviese riendo de mi otra vez. A pesar del dolor continúe porque Tony estaba allí conmigo, me ayudo a levantarme dándome un poco de consuelo. Además, aún tenía esperanzas de poder hacerte volver, teníamos las gemas en nuestro poder y con ellas el poder de todo el universo. Cuando me toco chasquear los dedos lo intente, desee con toda mi alma que tú volvieras junto con la mitad de la población del universo que había desaparecido. Pero no funcionó. En ese momento apareció Thanos y no tuve tiempo de ponerme a pensar en cuanto dolía tu perdida.  
La agente sabia cuanto le costaba abrirse y exponer sus sentimientos al hombre que estaba en frente suyo, él tenía toda una vida de practica escondiendo sus emociones y pensamientos. Por eso es que no lo interrumpió, quería dejarlo hablar y que descargara todo ese dolor contenido.  
— Mi verdadero problema comenzó cuando estaba en el funeral de Tony —una sombra se instaló en los ojos del científico, aún no había superado eso y el dolor volvía con solo mencionar los hechos— Ahí fue cuando la realidad cayó encima de mí y entendí que había perdido a mi mejor amigo y a la mujer que quería, y que ninguno regresaría.  
Bruce necesito unos segundos para recomponerse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta y poder continuar hablando, necesitaba descargar todo lo que tenía dentro de él.  
— Ahora entiendo que el haber unido a Hulk conmigo unió toda la rabia que cada uno sentía, intensificándola. Eso se quedó allí aun cuando logre separarnos de nuevo, por eso cuando Steve me visito vio esa imagen de mí. En ese tiempo estaba yéndome cada vez más profundo en el agujero en que se había convertido mi vida, te eche a ti toda la culpa por lo miserable que estaba siendo, diciendo que todo eso pasaba porque tú me habías dejado solo, cuando ahora entiendo que yo solo me estaba aislando del mundo. Tú te sacrificaste por todos nosotros para que pudiéramos ganar la pelea, para que Clint tuviera la oportunidad de redimirse con su familia, para que la mitad del universo volviera. Te sacrificaste por una causa más grande que una sola persona, por una causa más grande que yo, y pensar que me abandonaste fue lo más egoísta que pude hacer. No es escusa de nada, pero necesitaba culpar a los demás porque no podía seguir adelante, no quería hacerlo. Ya estaba cansado de sufrir y me enojaba aún más el no poder si quiera cumplir mi deseo de terminar con todo esto —la mirada de Bruce se desvió hacia las cicatrices no tan viejas de sus brazos, haciendo que ella desviara la suya hacia allí instintivamente.  
— Soy un cobarde —murmuro al ver el rostro contraído de la pelirroja— Estaba enojado con la vida por quitarme siempre las cosas que más amaba y no permitirme terminar todo de la manera fácil, y tu recuerdo pago el precio de cosas que no le correspondían. No tenías nada que ver con lo que me paso a mí, tu solo quisiste salvar el mundo como siempre lo hacías. Perdóname, Nat, lo siento de verdad.  
Bruce sentía que había dejado caer ese peso que cargaba encima, cuando se fue de Shield y se sentó a esperar por el barco tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en su vida y reflexionar profundamente sobre el último año. Todo lo que analizo le hizo sentir cada vez más culpa, él había acusado a Natasha de dejarlo atrás cuando en realidad ella había dejado todo lo que quería para salvar a los demás. Él era el egoísta, no ella.   
— Cuando Clint y yo llegamos a Vormir y el tipo ese nos dijo “un alma por otra alma” lo entendí todo: los dos habíamos llegado, pero solo uno volvería. Él tenía una familia por la que pelear, sus hijos necesitaban a su padre, yo no. Los tenia a ustedes, esa era mi familia, pero no era lo mismo. Tomar la decisión de saltar no fue fácil, aun cuando estaba colgando en un abismo necesite un incentivo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en todo lo que dejaba atrás.  
La mano del científico tomó tímidamente la de ella, el volver a estar en su presencia la hacía sentir como antes, como esa noche cuando ella coqueteaba con él solo porque le divertía hacerlo sonrojar, cuando aún no habían sufrido tanto.  
— Recordé las batallas que peleamos juntos, todo el equipo, esas veces que fuimos a comer Shawarma como si fuésemos personas normales y no tuviésemos el peso de proteger al mundo sobre nuestras espaldas, cuando tú y yo íbamos al tejado de la torre y hablábamos por horas, cuando me rescataste de Ultrón, cuando nos besamos, cuando te volví a ver después de dos años de pensar que nunca regresarías —Bruce acariciaba los nudillos de ella con su pulgar, algo que lo calmaba por sentir que de verdad estaban los dos allí— Sabia que si moría te iba a doler, salte sabiendo que te generaría aún más dolor del que ya habías tenido en tu vida, pero a pesar de eso, el creer que podías anteponerte a todo eso me dio el valor para saltar. No hice nada de eso para dejarte solo —el doctor entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y les dio un suave apretón, buscando trasmitir en ese simple gesto todo lo que él sentía.  
— Supongo que te defraudé, dejé que todo eso me consumiera y no pude seguir adelante —ese chico tímido y torpe que antes era estaba volviendo a salir, haciéndolo que quisiera meterse dentro de un caparazón para protegerse.  
— No me defraudaste, Bruce. Tu vida ha sido una constante de cosas malas, nadie que no haya vivido algo así puede juzgarte —ella sabía cuánto estaba comenzando a odiarse él a sí mismo.  
— Tú vida también ha sido una constante de cosas malas, y aun así usaste eso como impulso para sacrificarte por los demás. Yo lo use para hundirme en mi mismo y culpar a los demás de mis propios problemas y desgracias. Lo peor de todo es que esas cosas que sentía o que pase aún están ahí, no es que se vayan a ir de un momento al otro. No dejaré de ser la persona que era hace un mes de un día para el otro, fui un maldito egoísta y aun lo soy, Nat —la vergüenza que él sentía era demasiado grande, soltó a la pelirroja para poder ocultar su rostro entre sus manos mientras se retraía en sí mismo.  
— No eres un egoísta, Bruce —ella se levantó de su silla para sentarse en la cama junto a él— Solo eres un ser humano que paso su vida sufriendo por cosas que tú nunca causaste.  
Ella puso una mano en su hombro, sintiendo como temblaba bajo su tacto. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que con el científico se debía hacer las cosas lento y paso a paso. Movio su toque hacia su espalda y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.  
— Estoy roto, Nat. Siempre lo he estado —la voz del doctor salía amortiguada porque aún tenía el rostro escondido entre sus piernas— Desde que era un niño y vi como mi padre… —un nudo en su garganta le impedía seguir reviviendo ese día, solo las caricias de la mujer junto a él le daban el apoyo necesario para poder continuar hablando— Vas a terminar lastimándote con los pedazos de mí, ya no tengo arreglo. No quiero que tú pagues el precio de esto, si solo por sentirme enojado por tu muerte te culpe de todo, ¿Qué podría pasar luego? ¿Y si un día algo me supera de nuevo y termino descargándome contigo? ¿Qué pasaría si el otro chico decide que tú eres la culpable de lo que le moleste? Ya te perdí una vez y no lo supere. Si te pierdo de nuevo, y encima es mi culpa, no sé qué haría conmigo —Bruce había levantado su rostro y la miraba con los ojos empapados y llenos de tristeza.   
— No existe una escuela donde te enseñen a lidiar con el dolor, tenemos que vivir nuestra vida anteponiéndonos a todas las cosas malas que nos pasan e intentar seguir adelante por los que nos quieren, pero no existe una fórmula mágica o una guía de 10 pasos para superar todo el sufrimiento que sientes —ella le sonrió con comprensión mientras tomaba su rostro entre su manos para evitar que él desviara la mirada— Tú no estás roto, Bruce, y aun cuando si lo estuvieses eso no significa que no tengas arreglo. Solo eres una persona que quiere ser feliz, eso no te convierte en alguien egoísta o en una mala persona, ¿me entiendes?  
La mirada del doctor estaba clavada en la de ella, pero él no quería mentirle en la cara, todos sus pensamientos le gritaban las cosas que había hecho mal: alejarse de sus amigos, culparla a ella de sus problemas, intentar dejar todo de la manera cobarde. Él sabía que había sido un egoísta, un mal amigo, una mala persona, ¿Por qué no haba de seguir siéndolo? Ella le decía que solo era una persona que había sufrido mucho, pero no por eso tenía sus malas acciones justificadas. Bruce se alejó de la agente y esquivo esos ojos verdes que lo analizaban, nunca podría mentirle a ella, era una super espía entrenada y lo conocía demasiado, intentarlo era una estupidez.  
Natasha intuía todo lo que estaba cruzando por la mente de su amigo, él había pasado toda su vida aprendiendo a culparse a sí mismo por cosas que ni si quiera eran su culpa, sabía que no iba a cambiar sus pensamientos en un solo día. Fue por ello que aun cuando él se alejara y desapareciera dos años ella seguiría buscándolo, esperando a encontrarlo para abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Y eso hizo.   
Ella volvió a moverse hasta estar a la distancia suficiente para rodearlo con sus brazos, sentía como Bruce temblaba bajo su tacto, él estaba abrazando sus piernas haciéndose lo más pequeño que podía en la esquina de su cama. La pelirroja aumentó la presión del agarre y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, este sería un largo camino de recuperación para que el doctor dejase de odiarse a sí mismo.  
— Todo en mi cabeza me dice que si te quedas conmigo saldrás lastimada, no quiero que eso pase, Nat. Tengo miedo de lo que pudo hacerte —murmuró el científico quedándose entre los brazos de ella.  
— Tengo mucho más rojo en mi libro mayor que tú, hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros Bruce —la pelirroja comenzó a explicarle hablando suavemente en su oído— A ti te han pasado cosas malas, y las veces que el otro chico salió no fue tu culpa. Nunca quisiste que nada de esas cosas pasara, en cambio, yo era muy consciente de mis actos. Sabía que asesinar personas estaba mal y aun así lo hacía, si leíste mis archivos cuando salieron a la luz sabes todas las cosas malas que hice —un suave y rápido movimiento del doctor dejo sus rostros a escasos centímetros mientras se veían fijamente.  
— Nunca los leí —corto él con sus palabras la explicación de la agente— No necesitaba saber que habías hecho antes, no me importaba. Sabia la clase de mujer que eras en ese tiempo y tu pasado no iba a cambiar mi visión de ti.  
— Es exactamente eso lo que yo pienso de ti, Bruce —las manos de Natasha volvieron a aferrarse a las mejillas de él mientras las acariciaba suavemente— No me importa todo lo que paso cuando creías que estabas solo, porque ya no lo estas. Estoy aquí contigo y no planeo irme, y si necesito hacerte ver todos los días que no eres una mala persona lo haré porque eres alguien por quien vale la pena luchar, eso es lo que quiero que tú veas —en sus ojos creyó ver una mirada esperanzada, ambos merecían tener un poco de felicidad en sus vidas.   
— Te extrañe demasiado —susurró el doctor mientras una lagrima caía solitariamente.  
— Ya no tendrás que pensar en eso —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos.  
Un segundo después hicieron desaparecer la poca distancia que había entre ellos y unieron sus labios en un beso, uno que habían estado deseando desde mucho tiempo antes de que todo esto pasara, un beso lento y cargado de sentimientos que expresaba todas esas palabras que aún no habían dicho. No había prisa o desesperación, esta vez tenían tiempo para poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro.


	6. Mi Príncipe Azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce y Nat al fin tienen esa charla que se debían hacia tiempo...

— Aún hay algo que no entiendo —comentó Bruce mirando al techo de la habitación— ¿Cómo es que lograste volver?   
El científico se encontraba acostado en su cama aún en el hospital y la pelirroja a su lado había decidido ponerse cómoda recostando su espalda sobre el pecho de él. Hacía más de una hora que estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia, solo se concentraban en disfrutar del tiempo que estaban teniendo juntos, al fin sin tener obligación que los llamara. Varios de sus amigos o conocidos habían venido a visitar al para ver cómo se encontraba, pero por suerte hacía unos cuantos minutos que podían disfrutar de su ansiada paz y soledad.  
— No me malinterpretes, Dios, estoy más que agradecido con que estés aquí conmigo. Cuando no estuviste a mi lado mi rumbo se desvió y todo terminó… mal —una mueca cruzó el rostro de Bruce al recordar las cosas que habían pasado desde que se enteró que la espía había muerto, reviviendo todos sus errores— Cuando usé el guantelete desee con todo mi corazón que regresaras, pero no estoy seguro de que ese haya sido el porqué de tu regreso. ¿Tú sabes cómo pudiste volver?  
Los dedos de Natasha jugaban inconscientemente con los del hombre recostado junto a ella mientras pensaba la pregunta de él. Ya sabía que en algún momento alguien le preguntaría por eso, no es como si las personas regresaran de la muerte todos los días y pudieran contar sus experiencias del más allá. Él merecía una respuesta sincera aun cuando ella todavía no lograba terminar entender todo el tema de la magia y el poder de las gemas del infinito que habían logrado que ella estuviera en ese momento allí.  
— Lamento decirte que tú no fuiste el príncipe azul que me rescato del limbo, cariño —una sonrisa un tanto burlona se extendió por el rostro de la agente consiguiendo liberar la poca tensión que se había generado en el ambiente y poniendo rojo al científico por el apodo en el camino— Fue gracias a Steve, aunque él no lo sabe.   
El rostro de confusión del doctor le generaba ternura a la pelirroja. Ese pensamiento era una de las cosas más irónicas de su vida, ella era una super espía entrenada y criada para ser una asesina a sangre fría y, aun así, sentía amor por ese hombre tímido y torpe que no podía mirarla a los ojos porque su rostro cambiaba de color en un segundo.   
— ¿Sabes cómo es que Thanos y Clint consiguieron la gema? —un breve asentimiento por parte del pelinegro le dio la afirmación para seguir hablando— Cuando llegas a Vormir ese tipo rojo te guía para conseguir algo que “él desea y no puede tener”: la gema del alma —continua Natasha con su explicación— La condición para obtenerla es fácil: “un alma por otra alma”.   
Una sombra cruza el rostro de ambos, cada uno reviviendo un momento diferente: ella cuando finalmente entendió que había llegado su momento de pagar todo el rojo que tenía en su libro mayor, y él cuando Clint le dijo esa frase y sentenció que ella ya no volvería.  
— Cuando nuestro querido capitán llegó para devolver cada piedra al lugar de donde habían sido tomadas él devolvió la piedra del alma a cráneo rojo, es decir que estaba entregándole un alma —el rostro del pobre científico indicaba que estaba igual o peor que ella para entender cómo funcionaban esas cosas, aun así, se había inclinado hacia un lado hasta donde su hombro le permitía y su atención estaba centrada completamente en la pelirroja a su lado. Su experiencia en otro universo no lo estaba ayudando de ninguna manera en este tema.  
— Steve entregó un alma —continuó Natasha ante el rostro de confusión del científico— A él le correspondía que le dieran un alma a cambio, ¿entiendes? —ella rio cuando Bruce negó lentamente luego de permanecer viéndola en silencio y analizando sus palabras— Piénsalo de esta manera, si tú quieres la gema debes dar un alma, pero si tu das la gema te deben dar un alma a cambio. Es un alma por otra alma, cariño.  
Al tímido científico aun le era muy difícil no terminar como un tomate cuando estaba con la agente, y para su mala suerte, a ella le encanta hacerlo cambiar de colores y presionar esas barreras. ¿Qué podía esperar de una persona que siempre vivía al límite?  
— Por favor díganme que están vestidos —la figura de Clint emergió por la puerta, Natasha rodó los ojos en cuanto vio que su amigo tenia los suyos tapados con la mano.  
— Gracioso Barton, muy gracioso —contraatacó Natasha mientras Bruce volvía a ponerse rojo.  
— ¿Cómo esta tu familia? —murmuró el científico intentando cambiar de tema.  
— No tan bien como tú —esos comentarios eran los que le hacían ver al pobre doctor porque las dos personas junto a él eran mejores amigos, ambos amaban incomodarlo al máximo.  
— Supongo que ustedes ya han hablado —volvió a hablar Bruce.  
—Tuvimos bastante tiempo para hacerlo mientras tú estabas dormido —el arquero se encogió de hombros tranquilamente sin notar la mirada alarmada de la pelirroja, aún no le habían contado al científico lo que sucedió desde que se desmayó en el barco hasta que despertó en el hospital.  
— ¿Hablas de hoy más temprano? —cuestionó el hombre que aún seguía recostado en la cama.  
— Claro que no, ¿no te lo han dicho? Estuviste dormido casi una semana, Banner —si las miradas pudieran asesinar, Clint ya estaría enterrado mil metros bajo tierra.  
Natasha lo miraba fijamente con odio, su primera intención había sido esperar a que el doctor estuviera recuperado y calmado y luego relatarle lo que había sucedido luego de su encuentro en el buque de transporte. ¿Pero desde cuando las cosas salían como se planeaban?  
— ¿Qué? —ese fue el único sonido que salió de los labios del científico antes de que se girara a mirar a la pelirroja junto a él, esperando que ella le dijera lo contrario.  
— Estaba esperando un buen momento para decírtelo —se excusó ella mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama.  
— Bueno, yo solo venía a ver como estaba mi vengador favorito, ahora que veo que estas bien es hora de irme. ¡Adiós chicos! —así de rápido como entro, la figura del arquero había desaparecido de la habitación, allí fue cuando Bruce entendió que se le habían pasado ciertas cosas.  
— ¿Qué pasó en el barco, Nat? —la mujer suspiró resignada, hubiera preferido que esta charla fuera en un lugar más tranquilo, pero ya no podía escapar de esto.  
— La información de que yo venía en ese barco había sido un señuelo, sabía que se iba a filtrar por la agencia asique decidí que todos lo creyeran mientras yo llegaba en otro barco unos minutos después de que arribara el primero. Todo iba bien, estaba espiando la escena para saber quiénes habían ido a capturarme y fue ahí cuando te vi, aunque en ese momento aún no estaba cien por ciento segura que fueras tú. Estabas huyendo, corriendo desesperado mientras más de diez agentes te perseguían y disparaban —él recordaba esas escenas, pero no tenía todo claro, no se había puesto a ver los detalles mientras intentaba mantenerse con vida— No me lo esperaba, suponía que Fury te mantendría a salvo y no te diría nada. Me equivoqué, y lo supe cuando vi como volabas por culpa de la explosión de una granada.  
— Recuerdo algunas cosas de ese momento, es como si tuviera algunos flashes —confesó el hombre sin apartar la mirada de su compañera.  
— Imagínate mi cara cuando te vi allí, creo que nunca corrí tan rápido en mi vida —una pequeña sonrisa cruzo el rostro de ambos, disminuyendo la seriedad de la charla— Despaché lo más rápido que pude a los que te perseguían y temí no llegar con el ultimo, pero por suerte esta vez el destino estuvo de nuestro lado. Tú estabas muy aturdido y ni si quiera me reconociste, aunque ahora me alegro de que haya sido así, no era un buen reencuentro para nosotros cuando tú estabas medio moribundo y tenías ganas de confesar cosas —la sonrisa de Natasha logró hacerlo sonrojar, sobre todo por el hecho de que él recordaba perfectamente esa parte de la historia y lo que le había dicho— Lamentablemente los problemas no terminaron ahí, sino que apenas estaban comenzando.   
El rostro interrogante de Bruce denotaba que a partir de ese punto de la historia ya no recordaba nada, había quedado inconsciente en el barco y aun no podía creer que eso fue hace prácticamente una semana.  
— Estabas herido, perdías mucha sangre y no sabíamos en qué estado estaba tu brazo y hombro —la pelirroja suspira con cansancio, había sufrido cada segundo que él permanecía dormido temiendo que nunca fuese a despertar— Estabas mal, y los hospitales comunes no iban a ser de ayuda, tuvimos que traerte a la torre al ala de cuidados intensivos que Tony creó cuando la modificó —el rostro del hombre le daba gracia, al parecer nunca pensó en donde estaba— Si Bruce, estas en la torre y no en un hospital. ¿Creías que íbamos a dejarte ir allí y exponerte a que alguien intentase secuestrarte?   
— Pensé es que estábamos en un hospital privado —confiesa él con inocencia mientras el color rojo comienza a dominar su rostro.  
— Pues ya ves que no, necesitábamos priorizar tu seguridad y este era el mejor lugar para eso, además tuvimos que decidirlo rápido porque tu estado no nos dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar —la mirada acusadora de la agente le advierte a él que no va a poder escapar de esta conversación— Estabas desnutrido y deshidratado, la doctora Cho estuvo peleando los dos primeros días para mantener tu corazón latiendo. Su diagnóstico final nos mostró que tu cuerpo no había sido alimentado en más de tres días, Doc —ella lo miraba con una mezcla de reprobación y culpa, sabía que en parte el estado de él había sido causado por su “muerte”, pero aun así ella no quería que volviera a recaer en eso y necesitaba saber que él no iba a hacerlo.  
— Lo siento, fueron semanas difíciles para mí —el rostro del científico baja con vergüenza— Sé que no es excusa, pero me perdí, Nat. No sabía dónde estaba ni a donde debía ir, era como estar ocupando un lugar en el mundo y nada más.   
— Lo entiendo, Bruce, aunque no lo creas te juro que lo hago —murmuró la pelirroja al tiempo que tomaba el rostro del hombre frente a ella en sus manos— Pero necesito saber que eso ya no pasará, que cuando sientas que el mundo es demasiado pesado para llevarlo tú solo vendrás conmigo.  
— No te merezco —fue la respuesta de él mientras una pequeña sonrisa emergía de sus labios.  
— Creo que eso lo debería decir yo —contrarrestó ella antes de moverse de nuevo sobre la cama para poder abrazarlo, dejando su mejilla apoyada justo encima del corazón del hombre y calmándose con el suave y constante sonido de sus latidos.  
— Tengo miedo, Nat —confesó el doctor mientras la abrazaba aferrándola contra él.  
— ¿A qué le temes? —ella giró su cabeza, apoyando el mentón en el pecho del doctor para poder verlo directamente, supo que él continuaba teniendo una batalla en su mente cuando comenzó a esquivar su mirada.  
— A todo —el científico aún se negaba a mirarla, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir de entre sus brazos. Tenía muchas cosas cruzando en su cabeza y no lograba ordenarlas para poder hablar con ella con sinceridad— Quiero prometerte lo que me pides, pero tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño y que pueda despertar en cualquier momento para estar tirado en mi habitación sin ti, tengo miedo de que tú te des cuenta de lo roto que estoy y te vayas, y aun cuando es irónico, también tengo miedo de que te quedes porque puedo hacerte daño, tengo miedo de que Hulk aparezca para hacerse cargo como hace dos años, pero que esta vez no me deje volver jamás —los ojos del doctor se cerraron con fuerza, sintiendo todos estos sentimientos encontrados y sin saber qué hacer con ellos.  
— Mírame —ordenó suavemente la pelirroja— Esto no es un sueño, ¿sí? Yo no planeo irme, estoy más que segura de que tu no vas a lastimarme, y aún si el chico grande hace acto de presencia podré lidiar con él como he hecho antes, no necesitas preocuparte por eso, y por favor Bruce, deja de pensar en ti como el malo, eres lo mejor que me paso en esta maldita vida —ella se permitió verse vulnerable por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
El pobre doctor sentía que estaba siendo egoísta de nuevo, pensando en sus propios problemas sin detenerse en analizar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y, sobre todo, en lo que sentían esas personas que él quería más que a nada en el mundo.  
— Lo siento —él volvió a mirarla mientras ajustaba el agarre alrededor de ella— No era mi intención arruinar este momento juntos con lo que cruza mi mente.  
— Solo prométeme lo que te pedí recién, ¿okay? —la seguridad característica de la agente volvió a ella cuando el científico asintió afirmativamente a su pregunta— Adoro que nos entendamos así y que no necesite hacer uso de la fuerza contigo, cariño —una sonrisa inocente apareció en el rostro de ella mientras el de él levantaba temperatura y tomaba un color rojo nuevamente.  
— Tú solo me llamas así para hacerme sonrojar, estoy seguro de que si yo te dijera algo como eso terminaría colgando de un puente con una diana de tiro al blanco dibujada en el estómago —una risa escapo de los labios de la mujer ante el berrinche de su compañero, parecía un niño pequeño al que le había hecho una broma y no le había gustado en lo absoluto.  
— ¿Para qué negarlo cuando ambos sabemos que es cierto? —ella le sonrió de esa manera que lograba hacerlo sentir que moría, de una manera sincera y única que solo le había visto dedicársela a él. Aún no entendía como una mujer como Natasha podía si quiera haberse fijado en alguien como él.  
— ¿Estas completa y totalmente segura de que prefieres quedarte con el tonto científico en vez de alguien más? —preguntó Banner en un tono divertido que escondía su inseguridad más grande.  
— Creo que eso quedo claro cada vez que volví por ti, Doc —ambos cortaron la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios en un suave beso— Además, no conozco a nadie que tenga un trasero como el tuyo, cariño.  
Bruce solo podía pensar en una cosa mientras sentía su cuerpo arder: esta mujer amaba llevarlo al límite.


	7. El Nuevo Trasero de América

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce al fin puede volver a su rutina, comenzando sus días como lo hacia antes de que todo esto pasara. No puede estas más agradecido de tener esa paz que tanto anhelaba, aunque cierta pelirroja va a dejar una duda en su cabeza, ¿en verdad la tiene?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lo siento. Sé que tengo olvidados a aquellos que siguen esta historia y me disculpo. Tengo una buena excusa, han sido semanas largas de exámenes y aun quiero terminar mi carrera por lo que tuve que ordenar mis prioridades. Me hice este tiempo para traerles este pequeño capitulo, apenas pueda seguiré escribiendo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia!   
> Espero sus comentarios, les aseguro que eso es lo que me da el aliento para seguir con esto.   
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!

— Creo que vamos a tener que sacar un comunicado oficial diciendo que “el trasero de América” pertenece a cierto doctor —el comentario de Natasha logró que el científico tomara un color rojo intenso en su rostro, al igual que sucedía cada vez que ella aparecía en la misma habitación que él.  
— Bienvenido a casa, Banner —Rhodes sonrió al doctor mientras le estrecha la mano, salvándolo de su incómoda situación.  
— Gracias Rhodey, es bueno salir de esa cama al fin —comentó Bruce con alegría.  
Los últimos dos meses habían sido duros y demasiado largos para el científico, su proceso de recuperación había incluido una cantidad exagerada de pastillas y tratamientos que él ya ni si quiera podía recordar. Aun para la Doctora Cho había sido un desafío ayudarlo debido a su extraña condición biológica, todo gracias a cierto grandulón verde que aún no había decidido hacer acto de presencia.   
Bruce todavía estaba decidiendo como debía sentirse respecto a eso último, estaba entre estar feliz por no tener que lidiar con los códigos verdes o estar asustado de nunca más volver a ver a su contraparte.  
— Espero que no te acostumbres, Banner, volverás a la cama muy pronto, solo que esta vez estarás acompañado —gracias a ese comentario el color del rostro del doctor era comparable con el traje del hombre araña.  
Sabía que nadie más que él había escuchado lo que la agente Romanoff había susurrado en su oído, pero aun así dio un rápido vistazo solo para comprobar que todos seguían en sus cosas. La respiración de ella chocando contra su piel había sido suficiente para erizarle cada pelo de su cuerpo, además de que la sonrisa triunfadora que la pelirroja le estaba dedicando no ayudaba. Obviamente ella era consciente de cada efecto que producía en el tímido hombre.  
— V-voy a ir a… trabajar al laboratorio. Adiós —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el doctor ya había desaparecido del radar, dejando a todos, menos la agente, confundidos.  
— ¿Natasha que le hiciste a Bruce? —preguntó acusadoramente desde el sofá Clint.  
— Absoluta y totalmente nada, me ofende que pienses que puedo hacerle algo a nuestro pobre hombre —la pelirroja se llevó una mano al pecho simulando estar ofendida, pero la verdadera respuesta llego al arquero en cuento notó la sonrisa burlona de su amiga, que aún no desaparecía de su rostro.  
— Solo procura no matarlo de un susto por favor —respondió resignado Barton antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes.  
— No puedo prometer nada —comentó con gracia la rusa antes de abandonar la habitación en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento.  
—————————  
Bruce había pasado las últimas horas trabajando en el laboratorio con los proyectos que Tony había dejado a medio camino antes de que ocurriera la batalla final contra Thanos, había algunos que llamaron su atención porque podrían traer grandes beneficios a la sociedad y él, como el científico de alma que era, no quería desperdiciarlos.   
Pero ya era hora de un descanso, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar por todo el tiempo que había dedicado a esto, eso sin contar que una de las reglas que los médicos le habían dado y que él prometió seguir como condición para darle el alta había sido que regresara a trabajar de a poco, solo una o dos horas al principio, y ya habían pasado más de siete horas desde que se había sentado delante de la computadora.  
No era el mejor paciente a la hora de seguir las recomendaciones.  
Comenzó a estirar sus músculos en cuanto se levantó de la incómoda silla, sentir como sonaba cada una de sus articulaciones solo servía para recordarle lo necesario que era tomarse algunos descansos entre sus largas horas de trabajo y que debía empezar a hacerle caso a sus doctores. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse llevándolo fuera de su laboratorio sin un rumbo fijo, pero eso no era algo que le importase demasiado, las instalaciones de los vengadores no se caracterizaban precisamente por ser muy pequeñas y él sabía que en algún lugar tranquilo iba a terminar.   
Mientras iba moviéndose por los pasillos escuchó unos ruidos que llamaron su atención y, como Banner no era de los que les gustase quedarse con la duda, comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos para matar su curiosidad. Fue fácil encontrar de dónde venían, la sala de entrenamiento se encontraba totalmente vacía a excepción de cierta pelirroja que golpeaba unos sacos y muñecos en una esquina.   
Aún no entendía cómo era que siempre terminaban cruzando sus caminos, ya sea porque él la encontrara a ella o que fuese al revés. Aunque si él era sincero no le importaba que eso pasara ni tenía pensado quejarse, le agradaba que siguiera sucediendo.  
Bruce se quedó unos segundos mirándola embobado, era asombrosa la manera en que ella se movía sobre el suelo de goma como si estuviese flotando entre las cosas que estaban allí y al mismo tiempo las estuviese mandando a volar de un golpe o una patada.   
Hasta para pelear ella se movía con gracia, a diferencia de él que era un torpe solo para existir.   
De la manera más silenciosa que pudo entro a la sala, yendo directamente a las gradas que estaban a un lado y sentándose en ellas. Natasha no se había percatado de su presencia aún, o si lo había hecho no daba alguna señal para que el científico lo supiera. Se dedicó a admirarla en silencio, viendo cada movimiento que hacía o salto que daba, intentando entender como era que algo tan hermoso podía a la vez ser tan letal.  
— Pensé que era la única a la que le gustaba disfrutar de la vista, Doc —su cerebro tardo unos segundos en procesar la voz de la espía, enviando lejos su iluso pensamiento de tener posibilidades de sorprenderla.  
— No sé de qué estás hablando… —murmuró en respuesta mientras se pasaba nervioso una mano por el cabello.  
— Ya, es normal que un genio con siete doctorados no entiendo a lo que se refiere una chica —una sonrisa burlona se extendió por el rostro de ella a medida que caminaba tranquilamente hacia él.  
Bruce no estaba acostumbrado a que coquetearan con él, aun cuando la espía rusa lo había tomado de habito poco tiempo después de conocerse. Su rostro tardaba pocos segundos en tomar color y temperatura cuando le insinuaban algo, y tener a alguien como Natasha Romanoff coqueteándole, con solo su top deportivo y unos pantalones cortos dejando poco a la imaginación, no ayudaba.   
— Solo estaba estirando las piernas y pasé por aquí y… te vi —respondió el científico esquivando la mirada que le estaban dando esos profundos ojos verdes.  
— Asique te detuviste para verme, me siento alagada, Doc —Banner sabía que ella se divertía a costa de él, al igual que siempre.  
— Siempre estoy mirándote, no es que me sea fácil mirar otra cosa cuando tú estás cerca de mi —el susurro que escapó de sus labios hubiera sido imposible de escuchar sino fuese por el silencio sepulcral que se había extendido por la sala de entrenamiento. No era normal que él admitiera algo como eso.  
— ¿Debería preocuparme por eso, acosador? Sabes que siempre puedo acusarte con Barton —una pequeña risa escapó de la boca de Bruce al ver la sonrisa burlona que ella le estaba dedicando.  
En un momento de valentía que tuvo tomó su muñeca y tiró de ella, encerrando a la agente entre sus brazos y presionándola contra él. La piel de Natasha brillaba bajo la poca luz de la sala por la fina capa de sudor, resultado de sus largas horas de entrenamiento de ese día.   
— Okay Doc, ¿qué pasa contigo hoy? —la pelirroja se acomodó entre las piernas del hombre frente a ella y paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, devolviéndole el abrazo.  
— Hoy estuve todo el día trabajando en los proyectos que estaban pendientes en el laboratorio, los que Tony dejo cuando… se fue —la voz del doctor salía amortiguada por tener el rostro escondido en el cuello de ella.   
— Oh… Fue un día duro, ¿verdad? —pregunto la rusa con un poco de pena, había olvidado que Bruce y Tony habían sido “los hermanos de ciencia” desde que se conocieron, Stark fue el mejor amigo para el doctor en sus momentos difíciles. No debía ser fácil para él volver a ese laboratorio cuando ahora estaba vacío y solo.  
— Solo necesitaba confirmar que el volverte a ver no fue un sueño —el roce de los labios del tímido científico estaba generando escalofríos sobre la piel de la agente.  
— Si quieres confirmar que estoy aquí podemos hacer otras cosas más divertidas para ti que verme —ella quería que él dejara de pensar en las cosas malas de su vida, asique recurrió a lo que sabía que no fallaría: coquetearle, y no necesitaba verlo para saber que ya se había puesto rojo de nuevo.  
— Por favor Nat, por el bien de mis nervios y de mi salud mental, deja de insinuar esas cosas —el doctor se movió ligeramente para verla a los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada y haciendo que la espía confirmara el sonrojo que había provocado en él.  
— No entiendo cómo es que con la edad que tienes aún te ponen incomodo estas cosas —la expresión burlona todavía no había abandonado el rostro de ella.  
— Oye, mi edad no es un tema de discusión aquí —el doctor arrugo la frente intentando parecer molesto, pero se notaba su diversión a kilómetros de distancia.  
— Esta bien, lo siento, no voy a mencionar el hecho que me llevas más de diez años —ella rio en cuanto él se llevó la mano al pecho intentando parecer ofendido.  
— No es mi culpa que te guste este anciano —continuó él con su actuación.  
— Yo creo que la frase seria “no es tu culpa que me haya enamorado de ese anciano” —Bruce abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba una confesión así de parte de ella.   
— Mmm… ¿Podrías repetir eso? —le pregunto él con una ligera sonrisa, necesitaba confirmar lo que había escuchado.  
— Te amo, Robert Bruce Banner, mi científico torpe y tímido, mi anciano acosador —no podía decir algo tierno y seguir siendo Natasha Romanoff si no lo molestaba, era algo inevitable para ella, como el aire que necesitaba para respirar.  
— Gracias por la parte de viejo acosador, y yo también te amo, Nat —ambos se sonrieron antes de cortar la distancia que los separaba y unir sus labios en un suave beso.  
— Okay, me encanta esto, pero es hora de darme una ducha. Debo acostarme temprano porque mañana tengo que partir en una misión antes de que salga el sol —la pelirroja le sonrió mientras se soltaba de su agarre y lo empujaba hacia la salida, si él se quedaba aquí iba a seguir distrayéndola y no la dejaría continuar con sus cosas.  
O ella no se iría a hacer sus cosas solo por quedarse con él…  
— ¿Te veo para comer? —preguntó Bruce girando su cabeza para verla mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  
— Claro que sí, Doc —la espía le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que le derretían el alma, haciéndolo sentir que el mundo no era tan malo como lo sentía normalmente.  
Tal vez al fin el doctor tendría un poco de paz en su vida.  
— Oye, acabo de confirmar un pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente esta mañana —las palabras de Natasha lo hicieron detenerse y girar para verla confundido— Si tenemos un nuevo trasero de América, lo estoy admirando justo ahora.  
O tal vez no tendría la paz que él pensaba, no con esa mujer a su lado.  
Oh, pero él amaba con locura a esa mujer.


	8. Damisela en Apuros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha se fue a una misión y aun no regresa, Bruce esta a punto de colapsar por la espera. ¿Nat lograra regresar antes de que los nervios de su amor verde colapsen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Les traigo un capítulo más, aún no sé si es el último, se suponía que esta historia era un one shot y aquí me ven, 8 capítulos más tarde. Espero que les guste, me quedaré esperando sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí!

El camino que Bruce había estado haciendo durante la mañana ya estaba marcado en el suelo, se había pasado todas esas horas yendo y viniendo desde el laboratorio a la sala del complejo de los vengadores hecho de manojo de nervios.   
¿La causa de su estado actual? Un solo y simple motivo: Natasha.  
Ella ha tenido que despedir de él una semana atrás para su trabajo y el mismo tiempo que volverá a pasar la noche anterior para cenar juntos, pero eso no ha sucedido. Si ya no pudo tener más con la espera, pregúntele a Fury si sabía algo de ella, pero él no había dado ninguna respuesta. No entendí ni no quería decirle ni en verdad ni en mi vida ni en mi vida ni en mi vida.  
\- Tranquilo Banner, estoy seguro que Lady Romanoff está viniendo para aquí, ella es la más duradera de todos nosotros y podemos cuidarse muy bien ella sola —Thor había regresado a la tierra hacia dos días unas vacaciones, por que he tenido el contacto necesario una pausa de sus viajes por el universo con los guardianes de la galaxia.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que se puede decir? ¿No es así? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?  
\- Lo que está haciendo, me pasa lo mismo con Carol, no importa que yo sepa que es más fuerte que la mayoría de las personas del universo, aún así, necesito hablar con todos los días para saber si está bien porque no soy capaz de una vida de enamorados aparece en el rostro de dioses de pensar en la capital.   
\- Si Hulk no hubiera decidido esconderse podría haber tenido un acompañamiento en su misión —el asgardiano se pone una mano en el hombro del doctor con la compasión al ver las palabras por el rostro con la frustración.  
\- Tranquilo amigo Banner, ya verás que ella regresará antes de que te des cuenta - Thor le dedicó una última sonrisa mientras que se levanta el sofá donde ha pasado los últimos minutos y se dirige a la puerta— Lamento dejarte compañero, pero mi querida capitana está Ir a encontrarme con ella, después de unos largos meses de separación. El dios asgardiano. palabras antes de partir definitivamente del lugar— No te desesperes, Lady Natasha seguro llegara en unos minutos.  
Pero para mí, no tengo una buena razón. Bruce intentó creer en las palabras del dios del trueno, pero esa era la esperanza de que él tuviera la razón de que disminuyera a medida que el reloj iba avanzando. Ese día no podríamos cumplir su palabra y con las innumerables promesas que se habrían hecho un agente con respecto a un cuidarse, solo se sentó en la cama de la habitación de ella esperando a que volvamos, se olvidó de comer o de tomar todos los medicamentos que Le había dado en su tratamiento. 

* * *

El ruido de alguien está intentando abrir la puerta para despertar, al parecer, se había quedado dormido en la cama de ella en algún momento de la noche. El reloj de la mesilla junto a él dice que eran las dos de la mañana, la única luz que entra por la ventana.   
Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para el escenario que se ha encontrado. Al frente de él se encuentra Natasha, cubierta de sangre y apretando sus costillas.   
\- Oh por Dios Nat, ¿qué pasó? —Instintivamente el doctor se movió hacia ella, atrapódola entre sus brazos antes que callera. La carga hasta el interior de la habitación y el coloco sobre el suelo lo más suavemente que pudo, para luego correr al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.  
\- Nat, necesito que me digas donde te dije, he aquí el científico para el silencio de la mujer, Banner luchaba para mantener el control de la situación y de él mismo, de nada para servir y colapsaba para los nervios en este momento.   
Sin embargo, Bruce no sabía si ella estaba escuchando porque manteníamos sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Como pudo ser el hombre revisó el estado general de la pelirroja, mientras que la herida más grave era la que estaba al costado de su cuerpo, la que mantenía cubierta por sus manos.  
La sangre aún brotaba de la herida a pesar de la presión que ejercía, el científico quiso las manos de su compañera para poder parar la hemorragia. Rápidamente cortó la ropa que le molestó y limpió la piel para poder trabajar mejor, resolvimos el problema mayor era un orificio de bala, y la zona en la que había entrado, puede haber estado presente.   
Bruce tuvo que trabajar rápido y no quería que ella muriera durante el mismo día, el suero que había inyectado en la sala roja no iba a ayudar en algo como esto.  
\- Lo siento —murmuró entrecortadamente la pelirroja mientras abría sus ojos para verlo— Supongo que me retrasas un poco y me perdí nuestra cena — un intento de sonreír en el rostro de ella, pero solo duro unos segundos porque fue remplazado por una mueca de dolor.   
\- Vas a estar bien Nat, ya verás mañana iremos a comer juntos y haremos todo lo que quieras, seremos nuestro día libre y pasaremos los dos solos —Bruce intentaba mantener tu voz bajo controlar mientras luchamos por frenar el sangrado, pero no Estaba logrando ni una cosa ni la otra.   
\- Siempre ha sido un mal mentiroso, Banner: se ha puesto manos a la obra.  
\- No ... No voy a dejar que te mueras, déjame ser egoísta una vez más y quédate conmigo por favor, no voy a perderte cuando sea tan poco que te recuperes —el médico de su mundo desmoronarse, otra vez.   
Se usó todos los conocimientos médicos que tenían para poder ayudarlos y ninguno estaba funcionando.   
\- Por favor Nat, te lo ruego, lucha para salir de esta ... Te necesito —Bruce no recordaba en qué momento había empezado a llorar, solo a las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y perdiendo por su barbilla mientras que aferraba a la mujer entre sus los brazos  
\- Lo siento, te fallé, de nuevo… - el agente lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, era como el dolor físico hubiera sido reemplazado por uno peor, el de la perdida.   
Natasha es un brazo hasta colocar su mano en la mejilla, el hombre, la compañía, y la sonrisa suave, mientras que el doctor la miraba aterrorizado, y la pequeña mano de la pelirroja entre las mujeres sintiendo el frío del cuerpo de ella. La boca de la vida se abrió y sus labios se movieron, creyó y escuchó un suave "te amo" antes de que le dejara sentir la presión de sus dedos y sus ojos se tornaran vacíos y sin vida.   
Bruce se sintió como un mundo se rompió en millas de pedazos.  
La había perdido, otra vez. 

* * *

El doctor se despertó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, que se trata de un movimiento desesperado y que está sentado sobre la cama mirando la mesa de la noche. Esa no era su habitación, era la de ella, otra vez.   
Todo había sido un sueño, un muy mal sueño.   
El reloj marcó nuevamente las dos cosas de la madrugada y las otras esperando en la Natasha, y como en esa pesadilla, se ha quedado dormido sobre la cama de ella. Unos suaves pasos en el pasillo llamaron a su atención, se escucharon apresuradamente yendo hacia la puerta y la apertura de un tirón. La pelirroja del otro lado abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se abrazó desesperadamente, no era normal que el médico tomara la iniciativa con el contacto físico.  
\- Sé que llegaste ayer, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes en el camino y no pude terminar a tiempo. Lo siento, Bruce, pero no fue tan negativo cuando él estaba tan predispuesto a estar tan cerca.   
\- Por favor, dime que no hay otro sueño —murmuró el doctor sobre el cuello de la espía, produciéndole una hormona en la piel donde chocaba su aliento.   
\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo, ¿quieres hablar de algo conmigo, Bruce? —Ella sonrió cuando respondió como un asentamiento, para ella fue como un niño pequeño que había tenido pesadillas. Aunque estoy viendo el historial de ambos.  
Unos minutos después de que caminaron dentro de la habitación y el científico rompieron el abrazo, muy en contra de su voluntad. La ventana se iluminará con la luz de la luz de la luna.   
\- Asique, ¿tuviste otra de tus pesadillas? —Preguntó la pelirroja, ella había sabido que, al mismo tiempo, le costó bastante abrirse a los demás y debo dejar que tomara su tiempo para responder.  
\- Fue… una muy mala —aseguró Bruce luego de un suspiro cansado— Se prolongó durante mucho tiempo y se levantó. Tenías una herida profunda que no paraba de sangrar, intenté detener la hemorragia, pero no pudimos. Natasha tomó la mano de él y le dio un suave apretón para darle apoyo. Terminabas muriendo desangrada entre mis brazos, la perdía otra vez, era demasiado como para soportarlo… —también se escuchó en la mano.  
\- Fue solo una pesadilla, tranquilo, ya regresé y estoy aquí contigo —tímo el doctor apretó el agarre que tenía sobre la mujer, sacándole una mueca de dolor en su rostro— te amo, pero estas apretando algunos de los golpes que recibes durante el La misión y el dolor como no te imaginas, Dios, las palabras del agente se separa de inmediato, mirándola apenado.   
\- Lo siento, estoy aquí hablando sobre mis pesadillas cuando tú eres la que acaba de regresar de una misión peligrosa, ¿estás herida? —El terror cruzó los ojos del hombre mientras esperaba una respuesta, teniendo demasiado presente todavía su pesadilla.  
\- Nada que requiera atención médica, solo son heridas superficiales. Me he he heed peores, sin embargo, no lo he visto. Él no iba a estar en paz hasta que no lo corroborara por sí mismo.   
\- Quítate el traje, voy a revisarte —Bruce se puso en su modo sobreprotector, levantándose de la cama para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.   
\- Si me quieres ver, no tienes que pedirlo de esa manera —una sonrisa, se publicará en el rostro de la persona, mientras que no se escuchará.  
Para que él se haya convertido en un lugar que no sea solo con un sostén deportivo y una pequeña calza deportiva que no le cubra nada, el científico ya está en su poder de concentración para cualquier cosa que no fuera en el cuerpo Semidesnudo de la pelirroja frente a él.   
\- ¿Algún lugar donde sientas dolor? —Inquirió él en un susurro mientras revisaba los pequeños cortes sobre su brazo.   
\- Es más fácil si no sientes dolor —respondió la espía en el mismo tono, mientras perdemos el toque suave de los dedos de Bruce sobre su piel.   
\- Si estas intentando sonar graciosa no está funcionando para mis nervios —ambos cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, ella le sonrió a modo de disculpa y él continuó con su trabajo.  
Se mantuvieron en silencio durante los siguientes minutos, sin embargo, sin importar si solo era un raspón o una cortada que requería puntadas.   
\- Creo que a partir de ahora rechazé los cuidados médicos de la agencia, prefiero a mi doctor personal —rompió el silencio en la pelirroja en el momento en que se guardó en el botiquín.   
\- Siendo sincero, preferiría que no necesites mis servicios —Bruce le suplicó con la mirada que tomara en cuenta su comentario.   
\- ¿Qué tiene de divertido en una misión y no traer ningún recuerdo? —Ella le sonrió divertida mientras se movía sobre la cama y lo abrazaba por detrás, apoyando su mejilla en la espalda de él.  
\- El doctor suspiró resignado.   
Sabía que era imposible que ella dejara las misiones, además de que nunca se lo pediría. Sería una parte del combo del que se había enamorado, no sería capaz de pedirle que cambiara solo para que él no se preocupara.   
\- Se me está ocurriendo cosas más divertidas que podríamos hacer juntos en este momento —la voz de la pelirroja sonó en la parte superior del oído del médico, enviándole escalofríos al largo de su cuerpo y convirtiéndolo en un tomate.  
\- Tengo miedo de lastimarte, Nat, sabes que soy peligroso —Bruce trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta en el momento en que ella había sido su lugar en la cama para el juego en su lugar, en el sentido de su mirada. Cuello con sus brazos.   
\- Eso es una completa mentira, ni tú ni el otro chico me lastimarían nunca, eso lo sé, la sonrisa compresiva sabiendo todos los pensamientos y miedos que estaban cruzando su mente en ese instante.   
\- ¿Y si pierdo el control? —El pánico cruzo los ojos del pobre doctor al imaginar situaciones en donde el otro sujeto aparecía.  
\- Lo recuperaremos, juntos, como lo hemos hecho desde que inventamos la canción de cuna —las manos de la pelirroja se situaron en cada lado del rostro de Bruce logrando que se fijara su atención en ella— Confío en ti, al igual que tú confías En mi. Juntos podemos superar todo lo que nos pase, ¿de acuerdo?   
La mirada del científico era como un cachorrito asustado, que se presentaba suavemente ante su pregunta, logrando una sonrisa a la pelirroja. Ella cortó la distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso que poco a poco fue aumentado su intensidad. Esa fue una larga noche para los dos, pero también supimos que iban a superar esto como había superado todos los problemas desde que se conocía: juntos.


	9. ¿Pareja?

— ¿Y esta? ¿Cómo la obtuviste? —la voz de Bruce rompió el suave silencio que se había instalado de la habitación, mientras tocaba una marca sobre la piel desnuda de la mujer que yacía boca abajo junto a él.  
— Una misión de SHIELD en Alemania hace unos años. Tenía que recuperar información que había sido vendida al mercado negro por un espía, pero cuando entre al edificio que me habían indicado me estaban esperando más de diez hombres armados. Luché como pude contra ellos y terminé ganando, no era algo nuevo para mí, pero no salí ilesa. Cuando estaba despachando a los últimos, uno de ellos aprovecho que estaba distraída y me apuñalo por la espalda —una sonrisa divertida se extendió por el rostro de Natasha al recordar el suceso.  
Los dos vengadores se encontraban aún en la cama, sin intenciones visibles de levantarse en un tiempo próximo. Habían decidido cuando despertaron media hora atrás con el sol estaba comenzando a asomarse por el horizonte que ese día iban a tomárselo libre, sin misiones y sin laboratorio. Solo ellos dos.  
La agente se había acomodado boca abajo con toda su espalda descubierta y mirándolo con su cabeza apoyada de lado sobre la cama, Bruce se había colocado de costado junto a ella, recargando su peso sobre su codo para poder admirarla y logrando tener una vista completa de cada una de las marcas que adornaban su piel.   
— Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer saber la causa de cada una de estas cicatrices, estoy seguro de que las que faltan tienen historias muy parecidas a esa, y solo con saber ésta ya me están comenzando a dar ganas de no dejarte salir de esta habitación nunca más —la pelirroja rio suavemente ante su comentario, sobre todo por el hecho de que sabía que lo estaba diciendo bastante en serio.  
Ambos habían llegado al acuerdo silencioso de aprovechar su inusual paz mientras durara, y entre todas las cosas sobre las que habían comenzado a hablar durante este tiempo, apareció el tema de las cicatrices en sus cuerpos y las historias que escondían detrás cada una de ellas.   
— Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no tengo ningún problema con quedarme encerrada en esta habitación contigo el resto del día, o de la semana —la mirada que la agente le dedicaba al tímido doctor dejaba en evidencia el doble sentido de sus palabras, haciendo que él cambiara nuevamente el color de su rostro a uno parecido al cabello de ella.  
— Por favor Natasha, ten piedad de mis nervios —rogó el doctor ante la mirada divertida de la mujer junto a él.  
— Pero si dejo de molestarte como lo hago, ¿cómo quieres que me divierta? —la espía cambio de posición en la cama, abandonando su cómodo lado para acurrucarse sobre el pecho del científico que se había dejado caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y comenzando a acariciar la piel expuesta del hombre debajo de ella.  
Bruce no era de la clase de vengador que pasaba sus horas entrenando en el gimnasio, pero aun así tenía cada uno de sus músculos marcados como si de verdad lo hiciera. Natasha podía notar eso mientras pasaba sus manos sobre ellos, arrancando un pensamiento en su mente: tal vez no lo podrían comparar con Thor o el Capitán América, pero tampoco era como si el pobre doctor tuviera mucho que envidiarles a sus amigos.  
— Podríamos salir a comer y luego ir a caminar por el parque, ¿qué opinas? —el doctor le sonrió tímidamente mientras quitaba con suavidad unos mechones rebeldes del rostro de ella.  
— Me parece perfecto, doctor Banner. Vamos a cambiarnos y a irnos por ahí —ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dejo un corto beso sobre los labios del hombre antes de levantarse de la cama para irse a dar un baño— Sabes que podrías acompañarme a la ducha, ¿no? Es una excelente manera de ahorrar recursos —agregó la mujer con diversión mirando hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  
— ¡Natasha! ¡Ya hablamos de esto! —Bruce gritó exasperado en respuesta, deseando que su rostro volviera rápidamente a su color y temperatura normal.  
El pobre hombre puso la almohada sobre su rostro sonrojado, ocultándolo. El científico tenía muy en claro que ella sabía que eso no pasaría y que solo lo invitaba para seguir molestándolo. Una de las cosas favoritas que le gustaba hacer a la mujer que estaba duchándose era molestarlo, la risa que se escuchaba en el baño de lo confirmaba. Habían aclarado la noche anterior los límites para las cosas que podían o no podían hacer, además de las barreras que irían superando de a poco.  
Bañarse juntos era una de esas cosas que estaba muy por fuera de esos límites.  
Una hora más tarde, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, salieron del complejo en uno de los autos que SHIELD dejaba en el estacionamiento a disposición de cualquier vengador que lo necesitara. Natasha iba al volante, como sucedía normalmente, mientras que Bruce había sido implícitamente designado como el GPS humano.  
— ¿Por dónde debo ir, doc? —interrogó la pelirroja a su acompañante, curiosa de a donde había elegido él que irían.   
Bruce tenía la capacidad de sorprenderla con detalles que a nadie más se le ocurrían porque la conocía muy bien, y ella quería comprobar si esta vez eso también sucedería.  
— Toma la siguiente salida y luego gira a la derecha —respondió el científico mientras miraba concentrado el mapa de su teléfono.  
— Entonces, ¿me dirás a dónde vamos? —Natasha sonrió ante la suave risa que el hombre le dio en respuesta, ya sabía que él no le iba a adelantar la sorpresa cuando no emitió ninguna otra palabra más.  
El resto del viaje fue en un cómodo silencio para ambos, solo la radio sonaba a bajo volumen para dar un poco de música ambiental. El doctor se limitó a dar las indicaciones necesarias sin delatar su sorpresa, para media hora más tarde llegar a su destino: un gran parque a las afueras del centro de la ciudad.  
— Vaya, veo que ya puedo tranquilizarme y dejar de pensar que vas a asesinarme y esconder mi cuerpo en un bosque —comentó la espía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
— Creo que ambos sabemos que ese no es mi estilo, sino el tuyo. Lo mío, obviamente patrocinado por Hulk, es más el desastre a gran escala y en público —Bruce logró hacer reír a su compañera gracias a su tono de resignación, él había llegado al punto de comenzar a aceptar su vida pasada, y las rabietas del chico verde eran parte de eso.  
— Buen punto. Tienes toda la razón, doc —respondió la pelirroja mientras ambos bajaban del auto y se dirigían a la acera.  
— Tengo que anunciar esto al mundo, ¡la gran agente y espía internacional Natasha Romanoff acaba de darme la razón! ¡Alguien que llame a los medios para que filmen esto! —gritó el doctor mientras levantaba los brazos triunfalmente, logrando llamar la atención de algunas personas que caminaban por ahí.  
— ¡Eres un tonto, Bruce! —la pelirroja saltó encima de la espalda de su compañero para callarlo y que dejara de hacer una escena.  
El científico comenzó a reír y le tomó las piernas a la muchacha para que no se cayera mientras comenzaba a caminar, cualquier persona que los viera desde fuera los confundiría con una pareja normal y no pensaría que eran un hombre con problemas de manejo de la ira y una asesina internacional.   
— Si, pero soy tu tonto —comentó el pelinegro mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa— Y este tonto ama como dices su nombre —las palabras de él lograron hacerla sonreír y que ella dejara un beso en su mejilla como respuesta.  
Unos metros más adelante Natasha se bajó de la espalda del doctor y lo abrazo por la cintura mientras comenzaban a caminar uno al lado del otro, él le devolvió el gesto pasando su brazo por sus hombros.  
— Ya me dio hambre —comentó la agente mientras miraba al hombre junto a ella.  
— Tú siempre tienes hambre, Nat —respondió divertido Bruce mientras señalaba un pequeño lugar de comidas a mitad de la siguiente calle— Allí es un buen lugar para comer.  
— Voy a confiar en tu palabra, Banner —el aludido le sonrió en respuesta, contagiándole la sonrisa a ella también.   
La comida estaba pasando tranquilamente, habían elegido la mesa más alejada de la ventana que estaba en un rincón, en un intento para pasar desapercibidos para el resto del mundo, pero eso no funciono. Solo bastó con que la mesera los reconociera para que algunas personas se acercaran a pedirles una foto o un autógrafo mientras comían.  
— Estoy seguro que esa chica me miro con miedo, parecía que quería salir corriendo —comentó el científico, haciendo que la mujer sentada frente a él soltara un suspiro exasperado.  
— Bruce, deja de pensar esas cosas, ella no hubiese venido a pedir una foto con los dos si te tuviera miedo, nadie te tiene miedo. Eres más torpe que terrorífico —concluyó la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.  
— Te juro que eso no me hace sentir mejor, Nat —la mujer levantó los hombros mientras le sonreía inocentemente.  
Toda intención por parte de ella para seguir molestándolo fue cortada por un par de adolescentes que se les acercaron para pedirles una fotografía, a lo que el doctor aceptó con una sonrisa amable e ignorando la mirada cansada que le estaba dando su compañera.  
— Esto es genial, les juro que los admiro, ustedes son grandiosos y hacen una hermosa pareja. Le dije a mi amiga que Brutasha si existía, pero ella no me creyó. ¡Gracias por salvar el mundo de nuevo! —gritó emocionada una de las chicas mientras se iba dando saltitos y arrastrando a su avergonzada amiga con ella.  
La partida de las dos chicas dejó un silencio sepulcral entre los dos vengadores después de que la muchacha hablara. Aun cuando el mundo seguía su paso normal, era como si ellos dos estuviesen encerrados en una burbuja con el paso del tiempo detenido y aislados del resto.   
El rostro del doctor había elevado su temperatura y adquirido un color rojizo, como le sucedía normalmente con estas cosas. Tímidamente levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de la mujer frente a él, encontrándose con la expresión en blanco de ella.  
— Lo siento —pronunció lentamente él.  
— ¿Por qué debes de sentirlo, Bruce? —preguntó la pelirroja con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.  
— Supongo que querías mantener lo que sea que tengamos en secreto y yo te comprometí a aceptar mi invitación de esta mañana, y ahora todos van a sacar suposiciones sobre esto y vamos a aparecer en los programas de la televisión y nos van a seguir los repor… —las palabras del doctor fueron cortadas cuando ella le tapó la boca con sus manos.  
— Banner detente, estas divagando —comentó ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y con su mano aún en el rostro de su compañero— Eres adorable, pero estoy segura que tu cerebro está imaginando demasiadas cosas que no son.   
Ella retiro su mano lentamente y tomó un par de papas fritas de la comida de él para comerlas con una sonrisa, dejando a su compañero con una expresión de confusión.  
— Entonces, ¿no estas molesta o incomoda por nada de lo que esa muchacha dijo? —preguntó el doctor viéndola con una ceja alzada.  
— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, doc? —la espía lo veía con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, viendo como él caía lentamente en su trampa.  
— Ella asumió que éramos una pareja —el científico la miro aún más confundido por la actitud que estaba tomando y aún más por la mirada que le estaba dando.  
— ¿Y lo somos, doc? —cuestionó ella mientras esa expresión de diversión aún se mantenía en su rostro.  
— Pues… —la frente de Bruce se contrajo por los nervios mientras la miraba retorciendo sus manos.  
— Pues… ¿qué? ¿Algo que quieras decirme, doc? —Natasha mantuvo su actitud mientras le hablaba, logrando que el hombre comprendiera al fin la situación.  
— Espera, lo estás haciendo a propósito. ¡Te estas burlando de mí! —la acuso él al entender el motivo de sus preguntas y la sonrisa que aún mantenía.  
— Claro que sí, Banner —admitió ella mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y lo miraba directamente a los ojos— Te preocupas demasiado por todo Bruce, me conoces lo suficiente para saber que vine contigo a un lugar público porque yo quería y no porque me sintiera comprometida a hacerlo, y si los reporteros quieren sacar en todos los canales que estoy contigo tampoco me importa, fui el centro de atención por cosas malas y no me importaría si esta vez lo fuera por algo bueno.   
— Y… ¿qué hay con lo de ser pareja? —susurró con timidez el científico, viéndola con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos que hizo que la agente le sonriera con ternura.  
— Bruce te amo, y mientras este contigo no me importa como sea. Nunca mencione el hecho de formar una pareja oficial contigo porque no sabía si tu querrías dar ese paso. Además, hacemos casi todas las cosas que hacen las parejas normales, el darle un título a algo no hace que sea más real —ella le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano sobre la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos— Solo quiero estar contigo, sin importar el cómo o el cuándo.  
— Entonces… —el doctor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su rostro inclinándose sobre la mesa— Natasha Romanoff, ¿aceptarías salir oficialmente con este torpe científico que te ama y adora con locura?  
— Repito lo que dije hace un rato: eres un tonto, Banner —respondió la pelirroja imitando su sonrisa— Y claro que acepto salir contigo, porque si no, ¿a quién molestaría las veinticuatro horas del día?   
Bruce reprimió las ganas de bufar exasperado ante la capacidad de la espía de romper los momentos románticos y cortó la risa que escapaba de la boca de ella, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso.  
— ¡Te dije que Brutasha si existía! ¡En tu cara, Romanogers! —se escuchó el grito de la muchacha de antes proveniente de algún lugar en el pequeño restaurant de comidas, haciendo que ambos se separaran con sus rostros marcados por la confusión.  
— No resisto, necesito buscar eso en internet… —comentó Bruce mientras sacaba su teléfono y tecleaba rápidamente ante la mirada incrédula de la mujer frente a él— Nat, ¿por qué hay fotos tuyas con Steve besándose?   
La pelirroja escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras suspiraba con resignación, esta iba a ser una larga charla, y obviamente luego les iba a agradecer a las dos adolescentes por esto.


	10. Familia

— Entonces, ¿tú me estás diciendo que tuviste que besar a Rogers para esconderte de los agentes de Hydra que los perseguían? —preguntó incrédulo Banner viendo a la mujer junto a él.  
— Pues… Sí, creo que se podría resumir de esa manera —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.  
— Y aun luego de haberlo besado primero a él y de haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos huyendo de las autoridades, ¿tú prefieres quedarte conmigo? —el tono de asombro del doctor provocó que su compañera pusiera los ojos en blanco.  
— Claro que sí, Bruce —suspiró resignada la pelirroja, repitiendo lo mismo que le decía cada vez que sus inseguridades lo atacaban.  
— ¡Pero él es el Capitán América! —exclamó él mientras levantaba sus manos caminando junto a la espía incapaz de entender como ella lo elegia antes que a su rubio amigo— Es un súper soldado, es más guapo que yo, está en mejor forma y es más de tu estilo.  
— Podría ser James Bond y no me importaría, me gustas tú Banner y te quiero a ti, a nadie más. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, fue una misión que tuve con Steve hace algunos años y eso fue mucho antes de que comenzara esto entre nosotros. Además, nunca vi a Cap de otra manera que no fuera como un amigo o un hermano —respondió la agente suspirando exasperada.  
Ella seguía esforzándose por demostrarle a Bruce que él era una persona por la que valía la pena pelear y que ella siempre lo elegiría entre los demás, se lo había prometido a sí misma en el momento en que volvieron a encontrarse luego que regresara de su paseo por el mundo de la gema del alma y encontró a su compañero en un estado físico y mental deplorable.   
Él era una persona muy insegura luego de las cosas horribles que había vivido desde su niñez y no necesitaba mucho para dudar de las cosas buenas que le sucedían en su vida.  
— Mi estilo es más de los científicos torpes que no aceptan el hecho de que pueden lograr enamorar a una espía solo con su forma de ser —continuó la mujer mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.  
— ¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó el doctor mientras se detenía para verla directamente a los ojos.  
— Jamás estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida —le sonrió ella de vuelta y cortó la distancia entre ambos con un pequeño beso— Ahora deja de ser tan masoquista y hacerte sufrir pensando en este tipo de cosas, me prometiste un paseo por el parque y es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, asique mueve tus piernas y comienza a caminar.  
— Sabes que eso es algo difícil para mí, Nat —él mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, caminando uno al lado del otro.  
— Es para eso que yo estoy aquí, para recordarte todo lo bueno que haces y la gran persona que eres —contestó la agente mientras le devolvía el gesto rodeándolo por la cintura.  
— Gracias por eso —las palabras del científico llegaron unos segundos más tarde, cargadas con una sinceridad que logró hacer sonreír a Natasha.  
— No tienes nada por qué agradecer Bruce, estamos para apoyarnos el uno al otro —él tomó la mano de ella y se la llevó a los labios para darle un beso en forma de respuesta— Ahora dejemos todos estos temas deprimentes a un lado y sigamos disfrutando de nuestro hermoso día libre.  
Los dos vengadores caminaron alrededor del parque por casi dos horas conversando sobre sus vidas, riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Cuando decidieron que ya era suficiente ejercicio por ese día se dejaron caer sobre el césped en uno de los lugares más vacíos que pudieron encontrar.   
— Barton me habló ayer, dijo que podíamos ir a visitarlo cuando quisiéramos y que no tenía problemas con alojarnos un par de días —rompió el silencio la pelirroja luego de unos momentos de disfrutar la paz del lugar.  
— Por mi está bien, cuando tú quieras hacemos las maletas y nos vamos —Natasha se había recostado en el pecho del científico, acomodándose entre sus piernas.  
— Podríamos ir por el fin de semana, extraño a los niños —confesó la pelirroja, sintiendo como Bruce la abrazaba para reconfortarla.  
— Tendremos unas pequeñas vacaciones entonces —susurró el científico en el oído de ella, sonriendo ante el escalofrió que le provocó.   
Se podían contar con una mano las situaciones en que él tomaba la iniciativa en hacer algo para provocarla, más cuando eso involucraba el contacto físico o estar extremadamente cerca de ella. Le alegraba que poco a poco él fuera aumentando la confianza que tenía en sí mismo y en su relación y se atreviera a hacer cosas diferentes.  
— Ten cuidado con lo que haces Banner, a menos que quieras ser arrestado por exhibicionismo público —contraatacó la agente, ella no necesitaba verlo para saber que su valentía se había terminado y su rostro se había sonrojado.  
— Me considero advertido, Nat —ella sonrió al sentir los labios de él presionarse contra la piel expuesta en su hombro, las manos de ambos se habían entrelazado sobre el estómago de la muchacha y el pulgar de ella comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre la del doctor.  
El silencio se instaló sobre ellos, no necesitando palabras para disfrutar del momento y de la buena compañía. Los minutos comenzaron a correr, pero aún era temprano y el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, calentando agradablemente el ambiente.  
Una pareja se instaló unos metros frente a ellos, dejando sobre el césped una manta y esparciendo sobre ella bocadillos y algunos juguetes. No tardaron mucho en llegar los dueños de esos juguetes, dos niños aparecieron en la escena corriendo mientras reían y jugaban entre ellos.  
Bruce pudo sentir como la mujer entre sus brazos comenzaba a tensarse ante la escena que estaba viendo, más aún cuando la niña salto a los brazos de su madre y la abrazo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
— ¡Mami tengo hambre! —llegaban a sus oídos los gritos felices de la pequeña.  
— ¿Nat? —susurró el doctor al sentir como la espía aumentaba la presión en el agarre de sus manos.  
— Estoy bien —llegó la respuesta de ella luego de unos minutos de silencio que se le hicieron eternos al científico.  
— Podemos volver al complejo si quieres —Bruce la veía preocupado, aun cuando no viera su rostro él sabía que ella estaba mirando fijamente a la familia frente a ellos.  
— No… Está bien —respondió en un susurro la espía.  
El tiempo que habían estado juntos le había bastado al doctor para comenzar a entender mejor que nadie a Natasha, por lo que él pudo escuchar ese ligero tono de tristeza que se había colado muy sutilmente por su voz.   
La imposibilidad de formar una familia propia siempre sería un tema que a ella le afectaría y le generaría tristeza.  
— Hubieras sido una excelente madre, Nat —el científico comentó con pena, aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo y presionándola aún más contra su pecho mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro de ella, intentando darle apoyo.  
— Tal vez… Pero eso es algo que no voy a poder comprobar —ella se dejó consolar por los brazos de su pareja, imaginando esa familia con él que nunca llegaría a formar.  
— No necesito comprobar eso para saber que es cierto —agregó el doctor con seguridad.  
— Pensé que como todo un hombre de ciencia que eres necesitarías pruebas reales para creer en algo —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja, disminuyendo la tristeza que había caído entre ambos.  
— La única prueba que necesito para creerlo eres tú, te conozco bastante bien para saber estas cosas —ella giró ligeramente su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, conservando sus labios curvados ligeramente hacia arriba.  
— ¿Ah sí? ¿Tanto me conoces? —Bruce sabía que aun cuando ella tuviera esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro seguía sintiéndose triste, solo le bastaba ver a sus ojos para notar que ese brillo característico de ella no estaba allí.  
— Bastante, pero nunca será suficiente para mí. Cada momento que paso a tu lado descubro algo nuevo que me enamora más y me hace entender que jamás llegare a saber todo de ti —la mano del científico se colocó tímidamente sobre la mejilla de su compañera, acariciándola suavemente— Es por eso que me prometí a mí mismo pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo, intentando por el resto de mis días resolver ese hermoso misterio que eres para mí.  
— Y aun después de decirme eso eres lo suficientemente idiota como para pensar que podría haber elegido a Steve en vez de a ti —una pequeña risa escapó de la boca del doctor, aunque fue cortada por los labios de la pelirroja estrellándose contra los de él— Vamos, ya es hora de volver al complejo.  
Los dos vengadores se levantaron y regresaron al auto con sus manos entrelazadas, ninguno habló durante el camino de regreso, ni el que hicieron caminando hasta el coche ni cuando él tomo el volante para manejar a su casa.   
Bruce sabía que ella estaba intentando actuar con normalidad para ocultar lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo, lo notó cada vez que volteó a verla y la encontró con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla del pasajero. Habían hablado sobre esto, el intentar formar una familia era un callejón sin salida para ambos, la radiación gamma y la sala roja les habían arrebatado esa posibilidad.  
Ella bajó del coche en cuanto el doctor apagó el motor. La pelirroja comenzaba a sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, era como si el estacionamiento donde se encontraban se hiciera cada vez más pequeño y el aire comenzara a escasear, dificultándole el poder llenar sus pulmones.  
— ¿Natasha? —el científico se acercó preocupado al verla respirar con dificultad, pero ella escapó por la salida antes que él la alcanzara.  
Banner comenzó a seguir a su pareja alarmado, pero no por nada ella era una de las mejores espías del mundo. La agente no necesitó más de dos minutos para desaparecer de la vista de su compañero, al parecer su cuerpo podía actuar en automático aun cuando su mente no estaba al cien por ciento en el presente.  
Luego de dar algunas vueltas y giros de más ella llegó a su habitación, dejándose caer en el suelo junto a su cama. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar por su época dentro de la sala roja, reviviendo cada una de las cosas que hizo bajo su mandato. Las imágenes empezaron a llegar a su mente, empezando por las misiones que le encomendaron hasta el momento de su graduación, junto con la ceremonia que eso trajo. Revivió cada uno de los asesinatos que le ordenaron ejecutar, recordando los rostros de sus víctimas y de las familias de ellos.  
Y ahí fue cuando lo entendió.   
¿Cómo podía pensar que el mundo la dejaría formar una familia cuando ella era una experta en destruirlas? Se había encargado de destrozar más de las que quisiera recordar, sus actos en el pasado habían roto a demasiadas personas.  
Esta era la manera cruel que tenía el karma para actuar y equilibrar la balanza, su libro mayor goteaba sangre por todos lados, aún después de sus intentos por hacer las cosas bien. La cruda realidad la golpeó una vez más: ella jamás iba a poder formar la familia que quería y se lo merecía.  
Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin control, ella no era una mujer que solía llorar, pero esta situación la superaba. Llevó sus rodillas contra su pecho y las abrazo en un inútil intento de protegerse del mundo, pero la imagen de la feliz familia llegaba nuevamente a ella cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, logrando desequilibrarla de nuevo y obligándola a enterrar su rostro entre sus piernas.   
Pero ya estaba cansada, y después de mucho tiempo se permitió llorar, dejando salir todo lo que sentía de una vez.  
Lloró por cada una de las cosas malas que le sucedieron en su vida, por lo que la sala roja le hizo pasar, por las familias que rompió, por Tony, por no poder salvarlo, por haber dejado a Morgan y Pepper solas, por no haberse despedido de él. Lloró por el daño que le causó a sus amigos al haberse ido, sobre todo a Bruce. Y finalmente lloró por los hijos que nunca podría tener.  
Unos pocos minutos pasaron hasta que sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, no necesitaba mirarlo para saber de quien se trataba, el aroma que el científico desprendía era inconfundible para ella. El simple toque de él fue suficiente para reavivar su tristeza y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente otra vez, rápidamente desarmó la bolita en que se había convertido su cuerpo y le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él mientras el doctor acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la pelirroja mientras ella se sacudía por los espasmos provocados por el llanto.   
Cuando el científico entendió que su pareja había logrado escabullirse le pidió ayuda a VIERNES para encontrarla, solo tuvo que caminar unos minutos para llegar a la habitación de ella. Pero la escena con la que se encontró logró estrujarle el corazón, porque aun cuando él sabía lo doloroso que era esto para ella nada lo había preparado para encontrar a la agente abrazándose a sí misma y llorando desconsoladamente. Él nunca creyó que algo sería capaz de romper a tal punto a Natasha, no cuando ella era la mujer más fuerte que conocía.  
— Lo siento, te juro que si hubiera alguna manera de lograr tener una familia propia ya la hubiera intentado —la voz del doctor llegó suavemente luego de unos largos minutos, cuando ella logró calmarse.  
— Lo sé, no es tu culpa, es solo mía —confesó la pelirroja, confundiendo a su compañero— Soy una mala persona, un monstruo, he hecho demasiadas cosas malas en mi vida y esta es la manera que tiene el karma de equilibrar la balanza.   
Bruce frunció su rostro confundido por lo que escuchó, separó a Natasha de su cuerpo y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos. Esta vez iba a ser él quien iba a tener que convencerla de que no era una mala persona como ella se empeñaba en creer.  
— Eso no es cierto, Nat. Que te hayan sucedido cosas malas no quita que tú seas una buena persona, tú solo has querido hacer las cosas bien desde que dejaste la sala roja y eso es lo único que cuenta —él limpia con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de ella— Tú no eres un monstruo Natasha, me lo has dicho muchas veces a mí, tu pasado no te define.  
— Tú leíste mis archivos cuando SHIELD cayó, ¿cómo puedes seguir pensando que soy buena después de leer todas las cosas horribles qué hice? —Bruce podía notar la incredulidad en la voz de la pelirroja, en este momento ella estaba tocando fondo y no le iba a ser una tarea fácil hacer que creyera todo lo que él le estaba diciendo.  
— No lo hice, no los leí —admitió el doctor con sinceridad, logrando que el rostro de ella se contrajera con confusión.  
— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Estaban en todos lados, no te hubiera costado mucho encontrarlos —un pequeño brillo de esperanza cruzó su mirada en cuanto vio la sonrisa que él le dedicó.  
— No necesitaba hacerlo, siempre supe que tenías un pasado Nat, al igual que yo y todas las personas en el mundo. Pero eso jamás define la persona que eres hoy en día, tú no eres lo que la sala roja te hizo o quiso que fueras —ella intentó desviar su mirada, pero él mantuvo firme su agarre sin llegar a lastimarla, obligándola a que lo siguiera viendo— Solo quisiera que pudieras ver lo que yo veo en ti cada día que despierto a tu lado.  
— Lo siento, se supone que yo debería ser la que te ayudara a levantarte cuando caes, no al revés —la culpa se filtró en la voz de la espía mientras bajaba su mirada.  
— Creo que tú misma lo dijiste hace un rato —una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de él mientras levantaba su mentón para mirarla directamente a los ojos— Para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte cada vez que me necesites, aun cuando eso no pase muy seguido.  
Una suave risa escapó de los labios de la pelirroja, pero su mirada volvió a tornarse triste. Aún tenía muchas cosas rondando su mente y su forma de ser no le permitía olvidarlas tan fácilmente, sin importar lo que él le dijera.  
— No hemos hablado como debíamos desde que volviste, hay más cosas que te preocupan, ¿verdad? —supuso él, ella confirmó los pensamientos de su compañero con la mirada que le dedicó.   
— Es que me duele que no podamos tener hijos, pero también tengo miedo de perder lo que he ganado desde que estoy aquí —admitió la pelirroja bajando la mirada.  
— Pero no vas a perder nada, siempre vas a poder contar con nosotros —aun cuando las palabras de él estaban cargadas de sinceridad seguían sin ser suficientes para calmarla totalmente.  
— Es que tu no lo entiendes, Bruce. He pasado mi vida sola, dependiendo únicamente de mí, y ahora tengo esto... Este trabajo, estos amigos, este hogar, a ti... Y me gusta, pero a la vez me asusta porque muchas cosas pueden pasar y puedo perder todo en un segundo. Y ya no podré volver a estar bien si estoy sola, no quiero estar sola de nuevo —el rostro de Natasha tenía una expresión de pánico, haciendo que el corazón del científico se contrajera de angustia.  
— Pero eso no va a pasar Natasha, no dejaremos que alguien logre separarnos. Lo prometo —él tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, presionándolas para trasmitirle todo lo que sentía.  
— ¿Y si soy yo la que lo logra? ¿Y si hago algo mal o si los lastimó? ¿O si alguien los lastima a ustedes por mí culpa? Yo te juro que no soportaría perderlos, no estuve cuando Tony murió y todos los días entro al laboratorio a buscarte, esperando que este él para recibirme con uno de sus comentarios —la mirada de la mujer se cristalizo ante la mención de su mutuo amigo— Es horrible darme cuenta que él no va a estar ahí, y que eso se repita cada vez que voy.  
— Te aseguro que nada de lo que hagas podría hacer que nos alejáramos, menos yo. Aún si me pidieras que me fuera te aseguro que estaría ahí para ti si algún día me necesitas —él le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarla.  
— Tengo miedo de perder a alguien, Bruce. Y, aun así, a pesar de todo lo que nos podría pasar, me duele no poder tener nuestra propia familia —una lagrima cae por la mejilla de Natasha, pero él la quita suavemente con su pulgar.  
— Nat, una familia no necesariamente tiene que estar formada por dos padres y sus hijos, sino que puede tener muchas formas porque cada una es diferente. Somos tu familia, todos nosotros, porque nos preocupamos por ti y te queremos. Solo quiero que entiendas eso, porque ya no estarás sola nunca más —él le dio un ligero apretón a su mano intentando trasmitirle la verdad detrás de sus palabras.  
— Gracias, por todo —las palabras de ella rompieron el silencio, cargadas de sinceridad. Bruce le sonrió en respuesta y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la espía.  
— Ven aquí —el doctor tiró de ella y la encerró en un abrazo, Natasha respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él— Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, Nat, te lo prometo.  
Se quedaron un buen tiempo en esa posición, él le acariciaba la espalda mientras ella pensaba en sus palabras y en toda la situación. Ninguno de los dos pretendía moverse, no cuando él disfrutaba el olor que tenía el cabello de ella y ella sentía que allí estaba protegida.  
Cuando al fin decidieron separarse fue para irse a comer, ninguno tocó nuevamente el tema ese día ni en los días que le siguieron. El resto de la semana transcurrió con normalidad, fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Ambos sabían que iban a tener que hablar de ello en algún momento, pero prefirieron dejarlo estar un poco y pensar primero a solas.  
La mañana del 22 de noviembre llegó como cualquier otra, la única diferencia que notó Natasha cuando se levanto fue la ausencia del hombre que solía dormir junto a ella. En su lugar había una nota perfectamente doblada y con su nombre escrito a mano encima en una letra muy delicada.  
“Una de las cosas que amo de ti es tu gusto por hacerme las cosas complicadas, como cuando simulas que las fechas importantes no son algo que ocupe tu tiempo o llamen tu atención. Lamento decirte querida mía que tu intento falló, porque yo si recuerdo que día es hoy. Te espero en el tejado. Bruce.”  
La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto comenzó a leer la carta, pero lentamente su rostro fue contrayéndose por la confusión a medida que seguía leyendo, ¿acaso había olvidado su aniversario?   
Rápidamente dio un salto de la cama y se dirigió a su armario, tomó un jean, sus botas y una camisa limpia para cambiarse y luego salir apresuradamente de la habitación. Las piernas de la espía se movían con velocidad por los pasillos hasta su primer destino: el elevador.   
Para cuando llego al techo del complejo su reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana y el sol ya se encontraba en el cielo iluminando todo el lugar y logrando encandilarla. Sus ojos se tomaron unos momentos para acostumbrarse a la luz y comenzar a distinguir las cosas que tenía delante, pero cuando lo logró no pudo evitar abrir su boca con sorpresa. Frente a ella, en el centro del lugar, se encontraban dos sillas y una mesa con mucha comida encima, rodeada por algunos globos que tenían caricaturas de espías.   
— Creí que este sería el mejor momento para estar a solas y poder celebrar en paz por unos momentos. Además que se cuánto amas mis desayunos y decidí sorprenderte con uno a la altura de este evento —la voz de Bruce llegó a los oídos de la agente haciéndola girar para encontrarse con él, que se había deslizado silenciosamente a su lado.  
— ¿A la altura del evento? —preguntó ella con confusión luego de tomarse unos segundos para admirarlo descaradamente, lo que hizo que el doctor tomara color rápidamente.   
Aunque no era culpa de ella, no cuando el hombre había decidido mostrar algunos de sus atributos ese día. La camiseta ajustada estilo polo que tenía puesta le marcaba perfectamente cada musculo de su pecho y los de sus brazos, eso sin contar que el jean no dejaba lugar a dudas que su trasero estaba bien tonificado.  
— El tuyo, Nat —el científico le devolvió la mirada con la misma confusión que ella lo veía, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo— Hoy es 22 de noviembre, Natasha.  
— Lo sé, pero, ¿eso que tiene? —ella comenzó a exasperarse ante el silencio de su compañero, más cuando él solo la miraba con su boca abierta— Banner dime que pasa si no quieres que te asesine lentamente.  
— Nunca había conocido a alguien capaz de olvidarse el día de su cumpleaños —la expresión de incredulidad del doctor se fue transformando a medida que una sonrisa divertida se colaba en sus labios.  
— ¿Qué? Pero… Carajo, es cierto —la agente se golpeó la frente con frustración, incapaz de entender cómo es que había olvidado de eso.   
— Feliz cumpleaños, Nat —pronunció él manteniendo su sonrisa mientras le besaba la mejilla y luego la abrazaba, conteniendo una risita.  
— No entiendo cómo se me pudo pasar, pero gracias —ella le sonrió de regreso y le dio un corto beso en los labios.  
— Supongo que fue una combinación de tener nuestras mentes ocupadas en otros asuntos y tus pocas intenciones de celebrarlo —él sonrió con inocencia ante el intento de mirada asesina que ella le daba— Okay, mejor sigamos con lo que tenía planeado antes de que me mates.  
Bruce la condujo hasta la mesa y le apartó la silla como todo un caballero para que ella se sentara. Le sirvió un poco del jugo de naranja que había exprimido antes y le ofreció las bandejas con comida que había traído, tenían desde diferentes tipos de frutas hasta panqueques para elegir.   
— ¿A qué hora te levantaste para preparar todo esto? —la pelirroja lo miraba con diversión, sabiendo que él era capaz de no dormir con tal de sorprenderla.  
— Puede que esté despierto desde las cinco de la mañana —admitió el doctor mientras le sonreía con inocencia.  
— No era necesario, Bruce. No hacía falta que te tomaras tantas molestias, pero gracias —la espía le dedicó una mirada cargada de sinceridad, realmente apreciaba el gesto de él.  
— No me des las gracias aún, todavía tengo una sorpresa más para ti —la sonrisa del científico se agrando mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia una caja a la que ella no le había prestado atención cuando llegó— Estuve toda la semana pensando en lo que pasó durante nuestro día libre, y pensé que tal vez esto te gustaría.  
El doctor se arrodillo frente a ella mientras extendía sus manos con la caja, ella la tomó intrigada al ver los pequeños huecos que se extendían por los cuatro lados de esta. Sin pronunciar una palabra y bajo la mirada atenta de su compañero desarmo el prolijo moño que sostenía la tapa, pero no tuvo que abrirla, ya que ésta lo hizo sola en cuanto emergió la cabeza blanca de un cachorro siberiano, de color blanco y negro y con unos penetrantes ojos azules.  
— Se que no puedo darte la familia que tú quieres, pero sigo creyendo que no tenemos que ser necesariamente dos padres con sus hijos para considerarnos una, Nat —las palabras del científico comenzaron a llegar luego de unos segundos de silencio, en donde ella solo se había dedicado a admirar al peludo amigo que tenía en sus manos— Nosotros podemos formarla como y cuando nosotros queramos, lo único que importa es que estemos juntos.  
— Sé que no soy la persona más abierta con sus sentimientos y que paso más tiempo molestándote y haciéndote sonrojar que diciéndote cuanto te quiero —una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del doctor cuando ella lo miró con algo de culpa— Pero luego de haber tenido una vida un poco desastrosa, el tenerte a ti a mi lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado. También sé que una palabra no es suficiente para expresarte cuanto aprecio esto y que hayas soportado todo lo que te hice pasar antes, pero gracias.  
— Sabes que no necesitas agradecerme —respondió luego de que ella dejara un beso en su mejilla— Asique ahora dime, ¿cómo se va a llamar este osito de peluche?  
— Banner, te presento a nuestro hijo postizo: Alexei Banner Romanoff —la espía levanta al cachorro como en la película de “el Rey León” mientras le sonreía con diversión.  
— Heredo mis ojos —Bruce miró a su compañera imitando su sonrisa.  
— Oh, yo creo que no —el científico frunció su rostro con confusión ante la mirada maliciosa que ella le dedicó— Te aseguro que si heredo algo de ti, es tu trasero. Por Dios, mira lo que es.  
— Y yo que pensé que estabas en modo ternura —él suspira con resignación escondiendo su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos.  
— Tú lo dijiste Banner, no debemos vivir con los hechos del pasado —una risa escapa de los labios de la pelirroja.  
— Solo trae a nuestro hijo y vamos a desayunar por favor, por el bien de mis nervios —aun cuando él intentaba parecer cansado, la sonrisa en sus labios o delataba.   
Ambos estaban felices de terminar la semana de esta manera, aun cuando debían prepararse psicológicamente para la fiesta de la noche. Tal vez Tony ya no estuviera, pero Clint había decidido tomar su lugar como anfitrión de eventos. Más cuando era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga.  
Iba a ser una noche muy larga.


End file.
